


Rescuing a God-Chapter Story

by vahisa1975



Category: Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston has a day off from work and his curiosity leads him to someone he would never expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescuing a God-Chapter 1

Rescuing a God

Today was one of the few that Tom didn't have to be at work. He'd slept in late, just starting to let the haziness of slumber fall off from him as he rolled in his large, empty bed. The sun was shining in through the slots of his bedroom window, painting his floor with yellow lines. That made him smile to himself and he stretched luxuriously. It was usually dark when he had to get up to go to the studio. That reminded him of his normal routine and he briefly debated whether he should go for a run and hit the gym at some point. Not today he decided. 

Pushing the thick green and gold comforter off from him, he spread his arms and legs out , relishing the feel of the soft mattress under him and the room he had to himself. There had been times when he'd been in relationships and had to share his bed with a girlfriend. Now was not one of those times and that made him appreciate the extra space when he had it. But there was an emptiness in his heart that told him he'd gladly give it up for a warm body next to him. Shaking those depressing thoughts, he sat up, pulling his knees to his chest as he looked around the room, letting his eyes completely clear of fuzziness.

His bedroom was average sized and contained all the normal furniture. A dresser, bed, nightstand and desk. To his right was a door that led to a bathroom. It wasn't overly large, but big enough for a shower with a tub, toilet and sink. His closet was next to the bathroom and one of his favorite parts of his apartment because it was spacious and big enough to walk into. The actor had a large collection of clothes and prided himself on looking neat and presentable. When his eyes moved that direction, the colors of his blanket struck him, making him smirk and run his fingers over the well made material. Loki had inspired him to buy this one.

The Englishman knew it wasn't healthy to be so obsessed with one of his characters, but the disgraced prince had stolen his heart as he stepped into his shoes. He knew the Asgardian in a way no one else ever would and could literally feel his pain. If only the god of mischief's family had stepped in and shown him the love he desperately craved, he would have been even more magnificent than his brother. But he couldn't think badly of Thor because of Chris. His friend had a way of making him believe that his character would do anything for Loki and really cared for him. He had just been too self absorbed all his life, something he blamed on their father.

Chuckling, he ran his hand through his hair. He had to think about something else. It bothered him that Loki wasn't real and yet he had found a way into the actor's soul. Pushing himself up, he stood and scratched his side absently. The soft brown carpet squished between his toes as he went into the bathroom, flicking on the light switch. He was a neat, orderly person thanks to his mother's influence. All of his belongings were out of sight in cupboards or lined up on the counter. In here, the colors were mostly white with red splashed a little here and there.

He flipped the toilet seat up and reached into the elastic waistband of his pants, his fingers finding the warm skin of his member and pulling it out. He sighed as hot piss poured out of him and into the basin. Tom was careful not to splash or spray any outside, even when he shook it to get the drops off the end. He flushed and knocked the lid back down. Another habit from his childhood that his girlfriends had appreciated. Instead of putting his cock back in, he pushed his pants off and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he picked them up and went back in the bedroom, putting them in the dirty clothes hamper. Naked, his feet hit the cold tile of the other room as he started toward the shower and he reached in to turn the knob that started water flowing into the tub.

Adjusting the temperature until it was just right, he then hit the switch to make it come out the shower head. The actor stepped into the hot spray and closed the curtain behind him. Water cascaded over him, relaxing his body and making him feel good. Tom picked up the bar of soap and wet it before sliding it over his skin. The smell he associated with cleanliness drifted into his nostrils and made a small smile appear. When he was finished, he returned the bar to it's holder then tipped his head back, wetting his hair completely. It was still long and black as they were in the middle of shooting the Dark World. His fingers closed over the shampoo bottle before squirting some into his hand. He massaged it through his hair and along his scalp, letting it lather good before rinsing. Then he repeated the process with the conditioner.

When his bathing routine came to an end, he shut the water off and pushed the curtain back. On the wall next to him was a silver bar attached to the wall that held a fluffy white towel and he grabbed it to start drying off with. There was a fuzzy red bathmat that he stepped onto, shivering a little from the cold air after being under the hot water. A white bathrobe hung on a hook attached to the wall behind the door and he contemplated if he wanted to put it on. If he did, that meant he was going to stay home and lounge at least for a while. The idea was appealing, but he found himself wanting to talk to someone. 

Tom considered calling Chris to do something with him, but he knew his friend already had plans with his family. A small pang of envy went through him. He was ready to find someone to share his life with too but he hadn't met that special person yet. Actually most of his relationships had been short and well, if he was honest, driven by loneliness. If he felt any kind of emotional connection with a woman and she seemed interested, he'd attempted to make it work. The most ironic part was that they usually left him and normally because of something that wasn't even his fault. His last relationship had ended because the girl hadn't been able to handle the comments from his fans. He adored all of them and wrote it off as her loss. It was just something that came with the territory of being an actor.

His body moved automatically while the thoughts flowed through his mind. He went through his morning routine, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, shaving. Once that was completed, Tom went to his dresser and took out his underwear and socks before going into the closet and turning the light on. He found a nice pair of gray slacks and a white dress shirt that buttoned down the front. He finished putting his clothes on then made sure everything was clean and put away and the lights turned off. He didn't like to be wasteful or sloppy.

Since he didn't have any plans, he decided to go to the coffee shop a few blocks away. He could have made his own, but he wanted the company of other people. Even just sharing a smile with a stranger would have been better than sitting home alone. Not that he didn't appreciate time to himself, just not today. It was strange but something seemed to call to him, making him need to go outside. But that wasn't too abnormal, he did have an impulsive side.

Leaving his bedroom, Tom was immediately in the living room. To the right was the couch and tv and on the left was his kitchen. Both rooms were medium sized with the kitchen being white and gray with a tile floor. The carpet in the living room was thick and brown while the walls were white. A long, hardwood coffee table sat in front of the couch and there was a matching dark brown end stand on the side with a white lamp. He had a bookshelf along the wall that held not only books but a few pictures and other miscellaneous items. Next to the door was a closet he kept his shoes and coats in and that was where he headed. Putting on dark dress shoes and a light colored jacket, he closed the door and reached over to get his keys. He kept them on a hook set into the wall right next to it so they wouldn't get lost.

He turned to leave before it hit him that he'd almost forgotten to bring his wallet with him. The actor went back to his room and took it out of the drawer on the stand next to his bed. There was another lamp that matched the one in the living room and it shook slightly as he opened and closed it. Tom stashed it in his coat and patting himself to make sure he had everything, finally heading to the door. He unlocked the extra bolts that he'd had to install on the inside after his apartment had been broken into once and opened it, stepping through and closing it behind him. Using the keys, he locked it from the outside and put them in his coat pocket. 

His long legs carried him quickly down the carpeted hallway and to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the golden metal doors to open, his thoughts taking him back to that time they'd tried to rob him. It had been shortly after he'd moved here and there wasn't anything of value in his place. He assumed whoever had done it had chosen him as their target just because he was new to the building and they wanted to see if he had anything worth stealing. Everything he owned that they might have wanted he kept in a storage unit not far away as he didn't want his apartment to get cluttered. He only kept what he needed where he lived.

The elevator stopped with a ding and he entered it, noticing it was empty and pushing the button for the ground floor. Holding his hands in front of him, he rocked on his heels a little while waiting for it to arrive. He rarely ran into other residents in the building and didn't really know any of his neighbors. There were times he'd considered getting to know them but with his busy schedule, it would just be a waste of time. He was gone most of the day and when he was home, he was usually too tired for anything other than sleeping or relaxing. Most of his meals were take out as he hardly cooked. If he thought about it, his refrigerator was pretty bare right now.

The floor came to a jilting stop and the doors slid open. Tom walked through into the spacious lobby filled with comfortable furniture and bright colors. The front doors were made entirely of glass and a doorman opened it for him. The employee was sharply dressed in a blue outfit with big gold buttons and gold tassels on the stiff shoulders of the jacket.

"Good morning Mr. Hiddleston," he chirped and Tom smiled.

"Good morning Sam."

It made him happy to have interacted with someone already and he walked outside with a good feeling in his chest. The weather was perfect, sunny and warm. A few people were out and he smiled and nodded to them as he went down the sidewalk. Even though he was a popular actor, most people didn't recognize him or if they did, they left him alone. Tom shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to the coffee shop. It was a small store with a hanging sign over the door and a bell rang as it was opened. Inside were a couple scattered tables with about four people sitting at them. They were all reading newspapers or staring at phones or tablets. He went to the counter and a young girl with her brown hair in a ponytail gave him a big grin. While he wasn't a regular, the employees knew who he was.

"How are you doing today?" she asked in a sing songy voice.

"Great, I've actually got time off."

"That's good to hear. You should enjoy yourself while you can."

"Oh, I plan on it," he said chuckling.

"What can I get you?"

Tom liked his coffee sweet and light and ordered the same thing every time. He looked around the inside while he waited, noticing the posters and decorations were the same as always.

"Here you go sir," she said holding up a thick cardboard cup for him.

"Thank you."

He took it and opened the top to let it cool off. As much as he wanted to take a sip, he knew it would burn him if he didn't give it a minute. He thought about staying there, but something inside was telling him to go back out. Carrying his cup carefully, he opened the door and went into the bright light of the day. His eyes darted both directions, trying to decide which way to go. He followed his instincts and headed away from his home. After a minute of walking, he stopped and took a cautious drink, making sure it was cool enough. Happily he discovered it was and took a little bigger swallow. There was nothing like good coffee in the morning. 

A sound to his left caught his attention and he noticed he'd stopped in front of an alley. A skinny man in a long coat was walking toward him, his head down like he was searching the ground for anything that might be valuable. As the other man got closer, he looked up and smiled at Tom, a few of his teeth missing, the rest looking neglected. His clothes were dirty and it wouldn't surprise the actor if he was homeless. Tom wasn't afraid, all of the training he'd done for the movies had given him the ability to defend himself if he needed to. Besides this guy didn't seem threatening, just pathetic.

"Hey, I almost didn't recognize you."

The blood shot brown eyes raked over him, making him curious.

"Ya, you clean up pretty nice," the dirty man continued.

"I'm sorry but have we met?"

A self depreciating laugh came from the man staring at him.

"A lot of people forget me when they get back on their feet."

He moved nearer and Tom tensed, ready to act if he had to. But the man just got a little closer and leaned toward him, whispering loudly.

"I've got more of what you were looking for, if you're still interested."

Now he knew for sure he'd never even seen this guy before, let alone talked to him or bought anything from him. It was possible he recognized him from his movies and was mistaken but there was this feeling again that he should stay and talk to him.

"What was it I was looking for? I don't remember."

A full laugh cackled from the emaciated body in front of him, shaking the thin shoulders.

"I can't say I blame you. I gave you the strongest stuff I could get my hands on. But a good paying customer like you is worth it."

Tom had never done drugs in his life and was ready to dismiss this as a case of mistaken identity.

"You must have the wrong guy. I don't do that kind of thing."

He started to fish around in his pocket for a few dollars to give the other man while the tired looking eyes squinted at him carefully.

"Nah, it was you. You were all beat up like you was hurt real bad and maybe it was just the stuff I'm on, but I could swear your eyes were a bright green."

The actor's heart seemed to skip and he looked back to the dirty face with a stunned expression. It wasn't possible, but he'd only ever heard of one person with eyes like that.

"Are you positive about what you saw?"

The other man shrugged and appeared uncertain.

"Not really, I take a lot of my own stuff man."

That was a good explanation, but something nagged at him to look into this further. Taking a moment, he tried to reason with himself. As much as he wanted it to be Loki this guy was talking about, the god of mischief just wasn't real. Why should he go chasing after the figment of a drug addled brain? But what if, just possibly, it was true. He remembered that he said he was hurt badly. If there was even the smallest chance that the god were here and injured, he had to find him and help. Especially if he was buying drugs from street dwellers.

"You know, I have a twin brother with eyes just like that. If you know where he is, I'd pay you a lot of money."

A look of greed and happiness shined back at him.

"That explains it! I was starting to wonder how you got better so fast. Ya, ya, I know where he is. At least where he was yesterday. What kind of money are we talking about?"

That made Tom stop for a minute. He only had about a hundred dollars on him in cash but he could get more if he needed to. Besides, he wasn't sure if this guy was even telling the truth.

"I can give you fifty dollars now and fifty more after I know you're not just making this up."

The muddied eyes studied him for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, fifty now, fifty when we get there and you see I'm telling the truth."

This guy might be homeless and shifty, but Tom could see that when it came to business he wanted a good reputation. The actor pulled out his wallet nervously, making sure the other man wouldn't be able to just grab it and run. He took out the fifty dollars and put it in the filthy open palm waiting. A toothless grin was his reward. The homeless man turned and waved at him to follow.

"Come on, it's this way."


	2. Rescuing a God-Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds more than he planned.

Rescuing a God-Part 2

They walked down the alley, pieces of paper and trash lining the sides and blowing every once in a while in the slight breeze that kicked up occasionally. It didn't bother him in the bright daylight, but he could see how it would be creepy to be out here at night. A small shiver of excitement went through him in anticipation. Even if it wasn't a mythological god that waited for them, he was still curious as to what it would be. The alley ended behind the buildings and opened to a large deserted parking lot. It was cracked and had grass growing through the cement in places. Although it was sunny still, it seemed more shadowy, maybe even overcast on this side. Maybe it was from the buildings casting a shadow. 

A small dilapidated building was on the other side, clearly condemned and abandoned years ago. The roof was sagging and holes where there used to be windows were filled instead with boards. He couldn't help but wonder how Loki would have found himself here.They trooped silently over the pavement, the clicking of Tom's shoes the only immediate sounds. In the background he could hear the activity of normal daily living but it seemed almost as if they'd traveled into a bubble of other worldly space. He knew it was just his heightened senses making it seem that way, but it was hard to deny all the same. The other man led him around the building to a back door.

"I'll wait here. If he's in there, you can give me the rest of my money on your way out."

Alarms went off in the actor's mind. There could be any number of people in there waiting for this man to bring someone in so they could attack him. It was possible they were even after him, making up this story to lure him here to kidnap him for a ransom. 

"How do I know you're not just sending me in there to get jumped by a bunch of your friends?"

The unhealthy crackling of the wasted man laughing filled the air.

'I don't have any friends mister. But if it will make you feel better, I'll go in with you. I just thought you'd like to see your brother alone."

Tom thought about it and if Loki really was in there, this guy being there could be a problem. If the homeless man found out there was something special about the god, he might try to use it to his advantage.

"No, I'll go by myself, thanks."

His palms starting to sweat, the anxious actor slowly turned the rusty knob and pushed the door open. Dust particles danced in the air and it was deathly silent inside. It seemed like no one had been in that place for ages. He wiped his hands on his pants and took a hesitant step through the doorway, his eyes constantly searching. This was where the kitchen had been, nothing remaining but some counters and a sink. There were a couple cupboards and the doors were hanging or missing from most of them. Dirt and grime covered most of the surfaces and stirred along the floor as he stepped in. But then he spotted them. A boot print here or there stamped into the dust. Someone had been here recently and since the footprints all looked the same, it was only one person.

Tom walked in further, still being slow and careful. The door behind him stayed open, making him feel a little better. It only took about 6 steps for him to cross the kitchen and find himself in the doorway to what must have been the living room. He placed the coffee cup on the dirty counter next to him and surveyed what was in the next room . A ratty blue rug with holes and fibers showing through covered this floor. It was filthy and there was no furniture. In the far corner, he saw a long, thin body stretched against the wall. The person's back was to him but he immediately knew he'd found who he was looking for. If the long, dark hair wasn't enough to tell him then it was definitely the clothes. No one else would be wearing black leather with a long overcoat that looked just like Loki's.

His lungs labored for air as he tried to accept what he was seeing. The voice in his mind told him he was imagining this and projecting what he wanted to be there. He forced himself to take a step forward, his body feeling like lead. A part of him wanted to run while the rest needed to go over and touch the motionless form to make sure it was real. Every movement was painful and took an eternity, his eyes never leaving the still figure. Finally he was standing over him, his heart pounding as he examined the other man. 

The black hair fell in a curtain over his face and that was buried in the crook of his elbow from where he'd been using his arm for a pillow. The leather clothes were ripped in places and he could see dark stains soaked into the material. Worry spread into his system. Had Loki been hurt before coming here? Before he could contemplate it further, he felt a strong hand grip his leg and he was falling backward, landing on his ass and shoulders. The carpet wasn't much, but it kept him from getting hurt. He blinked trying to focus as an angry, handsome face appeared above him. It was marked with dirt, bruises, and cuts, but the most striking feature was the emerald green eyes. Tom could feel himself getting lost in the beauty of those orbs from the first second he looked into them. But he was torn from that by the tone of the voice that spoke to him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Undercurrents of fear and pain flowed beneath the sharp hiss of the words. Tom struggled to speak, his throat not wanting to cooperate. He could see the god realizing how similar their appearances were as he waited. His face held a mixture of suspicion and uncertainty as he tried to decide if it was a trick.

"I'm Tom," he stammered.

Cold hands wrapped around his neck, sending panic shooting through him.

"Well, Tom," the silky smooth voice told him, emphasizing his name, "you're about to find out what happens when you disturb a god."

"No, wait!" he cried out as the fingers began to tighten on his skin.

A small half smile and tilt of the head was his only answer. His hands scrambled to pull the vice like grip away from him as his airways began to close.

"Please," he squeaked out.

He could see the calculating thoughts swimming behind those eyes and the pressure lessened but the hands stayed where they were.

"You have thirty seconds to convince me," the god told him, bringing his face closer. Fear and adrenaline poured through him.

"I...I'm just an actor. I play you in the movies. I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. I just came to see if you were real."

A small spark of interest crossed the other's face, but it didn't seem to be enough. Tom thought quickly, trying to find a way to reach the hard man.

"I can help you. I have resources and contacts and we look so much alike, you can use that to your advantage."

Loki's mouth pressed into a thin line as Tom finally told him something he couldn't argue with.

"How do I know you'll do those things if I release you?"

The actor's eyes locked with his and damn if he didn't get turned on. It was very likely he was about to be killed and all he could think about was the god's body against his and how amazing his lips must taste. Where had this come from? He couldn't remember ever being attracted to another man and while he had always harbored love for the fictional character, it wasn't that kind of love. Tom chalked it up to the situation they were in . He'd heard about that kind of thing, where there was a lot of stress and danger, feelings could develop. Suddenly he remembered he had to answer the fallen god or he wouldn't have to worry about it either way. The only thing that came to him was the blunt truth of it.

"You don't. But if you kill me you'll get to keep doing so well on your own in this wonderful place."

The piercing eyes narrowed and Loki seemed to be deciding if he should kill him just for being so cheeky. Immediately the god of mischief released him and was standing over his prone body. Tom rubbed his neck and slowly sat up. He knew moving fast could trigger the same situation he'd just gotten out of. His own hazel eyes flicked up and it surprised him that Loki wasn't even looking at him. As he watched the god's face seemed to grow paler, until he fell back against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. The actor was alarmed, rolling to his knees and crawling toward him.

"Don't come any closer," the other man gritted out through clenched teeth.

"You're obviously hurt, let me help."

"You know nothing. I'm perfectly capable of killing you, human."

He could see how the god was afraid to admit he was wounded because he thought it would make him weak. Tom had to handle him carefully, but this wouldn't be impossible. His eyes darted around, seeing empty amber vials on the floor. He picked one up and read it, seeing it was for a powerful pain killer. There were a few more that he could see, all for different kinds of pharmaceuticals that would help with suppressing pain. This must have been what he'd been buying from the man outside. Feeling nervous and afraid he might mess up, he cleared his throat.

"I know you can kill me. You almost did a minute ago."

Loki just gave him an irritated stare while his hand snaked down to hold his side. Tom licked his lips before going on.

"Come with me to my apartment. It's cleaner than this place and I should be able to get you to a doctor. I know you're not hurt badly," he lied quickly to keep Loki from getting too defensive, "but he could at least help a little."

The other man studied him suspiciously.

"Why would you help me?"

The actor was able to give him a sincere smile at his question.

"If no other reason than you're a god. How many other people would even know who you are?"

Loki seemed to accept that answer. Even if he hadn't, Tom had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. He wasn't even sure if the other man could make it back to his apartment on foot. The green eyes were glazed with pain and began to look around as if searching for something. He must have spotted what he was looking for as a long arm reached over for a vial tucked behind a piece of newspaper. Deftly he popped the top and poured at least ten of the pills in his palm before swallowing them at once. 

"What are you doing?" Tom cried out, yanking the vial from the other man's hand to read what was in it.

The god didn't fight with him, letting him take it. Oxycodone 30 milligrams was on the outside and he started to panic. He remembered when he'd been in the hospital with a broken leg and he was given these. They had been so powerful it scared him and he asked his mother to find out if they were giving him too much. She looked it up on the internet and it said that 80 milligrams was considered lethal to a human. Loki had just ingested at least 300 and who knew what else he'd taken before Tom had gotten there. A peaceful look of bliss came over the god and his hand fell down from the wound. 

"We have to get you to a hospital," he said in a determined voice, pulling his cell phone out and dialing 911.

Loki just smiled at him and reached for his phone like a little kid wanting a toy. He pulled back and waited impatiently for the operator to answer. Finally a brisk sounding woman's voice came over the line.

"911, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"Yes, hello, I need an ambulance right away. I'm with someone who's overdosed on drugs."

His voice was tight with anxiety. He didn't even know if they'd be able to help Loki at this point.

"Try to stay calm sir. Where are you and who are you with?"

"I'm in an abandoned building on Carter St. It's next to a parking lot."

This was taking too long and he was starting to panic again. His brain was having trouble functioning.

"Do you know where on Carter St.?"

"Uh, yes, Carter and 21st."

"Good, I know where that is. The ambulance is on the way. Now tell me who you're with."

That was a good question. He couldn't tell her the truth. Tom looked at Loki who seemed to be fascinated by the light shining in through the boards. At least he wasn't going anywhere or doing anything violent.

"He's my twin brother."

He hated lying but it would explain how they looked the same and being family, they would let him stay with the spaced out god.

"How is he doing? Any vomiting or convulsions?"

His eyes flashed over to the other man again. 

"Well, no, he's just staring around."

"Are you sure he overdosed?"

An uneasy feeling started in his belly. Maybe he shouldn't have called 911 after all.

"Yes, I saw him take ten Oxycodone 30 milligrams."

There was silence for a second before she answered.

"You're positive it was ten?"

Tom swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"And he's not showing any signs of distress?"

Loki seemed to notice him and reached for his cell phone again. He had to bat his hand away and move back a little to keep him off from it. The actor let out a sigh.

"No, not really."

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes."

"Well, as long as he seems alright, we'll just wait for the paramedics to arrive."

"Alright."

He was started to feel really stupid. Obviously the god's body would be different than a human's. And now he had a medical team coming. What was going to happen when they took him to a hospital and ran tests? Would they stash him in a government facility and experiment on him? His mind turned, trying to find a way out of this. He would have to lie when the ambulance got there and tell them he had made a mistake. That it was a different medication the other man had taken.

"Sir, are you still there?"

Her voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Y..yes, I was just checking to see if he really took those. I....I think I was wrong."

He sounded guilty but it was more from having to lie to her than anything.

"That's fine, you did the right thing by calling. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I guess you don't have to send the paramedics after all."

"No, it's alright, they're already on the way. We'll have them check him out just to make sure he'll be fine."

His stomach sank. There wasn't going to be anyway to keep them from examining the god it seemed. He just hoped the emergency team would be satisfied and leave them there. That was when his eyes fell on all the wounds. Two long cuts were the most prominent, oozing thick blood. Those alone would be enough to keep him. But he did need them attended to. Tom felt like he was trapped either way. He was just going to have to let this play out and have faith in other people. That was easy enough, he was very optimistic. That reminded him the homeless man was waiting outside for the rest of his money. Not really wanting to leave the god alone, he stood up and went back through the kitchen. The shifty man looked suspiciously at him talking on the cell phone. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his wallet and the rest of the money, handing it to him. A look of understanding came over the weathered face and he nodded, taking off as fast as he could. He had seen how injured the god was before.

Tom turned around and went back to the doorway, looking over at Loki. The pain might have stopped, but he could see how weak he was. The dark head leaned back against the wall and his eyes closed, sending more fear into the actor. He rushed over and knelt down, grabbing the thin shoulders and shaking him. Green eyes slowly reopened and looked at him curiously. Maybe he was over reacting, but he didn't care. There was no way he was letting him die while he was there. 

"You look like me," the god told him in an amazed voice.

A long, cold finger ran down the side of his face, sending chills down his spine. He caught the slender wrist and pulled the hand away.

"Yes, now try to be still."

A look of annoyance graced the other's features and he looked away.

"I am a god, puny mortal," he muttered.

It was meant as an insult, but he was glad to hear him say it. That was the Loki he knew. The sound of sirens sounded in the distance, slowly getting closer. Tom stood and tried to open the front door but it was nailed shut. Quickly, he went out the back and around to the front to wave them down. An ambulance and a fire truck pulled up. Both vehicles came to a stop and the back of the medical one opened, two paramedics and a stretcher coming out with equipment on it.

"Is sounds like they've arrived. We can hang up now if you want," the operator told him.

"Yes, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket while he waited for the paramedics to get closer.

"Where is he?" the first one, a middle aged average man with short, wavy black hair asked him.

"This way," he told them, turning and going back to the open door.

"Why is the fire department here?" he asked on the way in.

"They always come with us in case they're needed. They'll leave after they check everything outside and we let them know we're good."

He still found that strange but led them into the dirty building and a small part of him wondered if Loki would be there. It was hard to believe he hadn't made this up or was dreaming in some way. But the god was where he'd left him and the two men behind him rolled the stretcher in. They lowered it down and the injured man watched them disinterestedly. It wasn't until they each took an arm to get him onto the device that the god looked shocked they would try and touch him. His arms shot out, pushing them away so hard they went flying in different directions.

"Loki!" Tom yelled, heading over as the other man tried to get to his feet.

He was able to stand before the actor got to him, but he was leaning heavily against the wall. Tom could hear the paramedics stirring and getting back up. He came close to the god and whispered to him.

"You have to let them help you. They're going to fix your wounds," he told him, his hazel eyes searching the pale face.

It was obvious the other man was having trouble focusing, but after a minute he nodded and looked away. The medical team started back toward them slowly.

"If he does anything else, we're going to have to sedate and restrain him," the second one told him. This guy was younger and seemed angry at having been tossed so easily.

"I just talked to him. He's going to cooperate," the Englishman said hurriedly, trying to calm the situation.

"Good, we need to get him on the stretcher."

The dark haired god turned his head to look at the device like it was an instrument of torture but resigned himself to getting on it. He moved forward and one of the paramedics put out a hand to stop him.

"You need to take your coat off. We have to be able to put in an IV if we need to."

Tom's heart fluttered as Loki's eyes narrowed. He put his hand on the god's shoulder.

"It's alright, give it to me and I'll watch it for you."

The head spun toward him and he studied the actor, trying to decide if he could trust him. Not really seeing many options, resignation settled on his face and he brushed away his hand before he started to take it off. Every time his body moved so that it stretched, a grimace etched into his features. By the time he was done with that simple act, Loki was breathing hard and shoved the coat at him. He leaned forward on his hands against the stretcher before climbing on painfully. The only covering on his upper body was what resembled a leather undershirt that had no sleeves. Without the coat to cover it, there were clearly three long gashes cut into it, stained with dried and fresh blood. The medical team glanced at each other worriedly.

"No one said he was wounded. This was supposed to be an overdose," the younger paramedic said.

"I made a mistake. I saw him take some pills but I forgot to mention the injuries. I found him like this not that long ago."

They took it in stride as much as they could. The older man pointed at the god.

"That's going to have to come off too then."

Loki sighed and yanked his shirt off, the pain causing him to gasp halfway through. That garment he threw on the floor and Tom wondered what was in the heavy coat he was holding that the god wanted. Tom's eyes fell on the lean, sculpted body that seemed to be formed from flawless marble. He was completely smooth and hairless with small, pink nipples over the muscled abdomen. There were three dark red lines almost in the shape of a claw mark that broke the perfection. The closer he looked, he could also make out the purple marks of bruises scattered everywhere. His mouth suddenly went dry and he couldn't understand how another man's body lit a flame in him none of his previous girlfriends ever had. He shook himself and looked away. Not only was it inappropriate but it felt wrong at the same time.

The paramedics began a flurry of activity, starting to take care of the hurt god. Tom was relieved that he was going to be alright, but this whole thing was stressful. There was still the matter of paperwork at the emergency room and he was positive Loki didn't have insurance. Some hospitals wouldn't even take people if they didn't. It was as he followed them to the ambulance that they asked him which medical facility he wanted Loki taken to. He blushed, not really sure.

"Um...I guess the closest one. But...he doesn't have any insurance."

"Ok, the city hospital then. It's not the closest, but the only one that will take him."

Tom nodded and waited for them to put the stretcher in the vehicle, then climbed in next to them. It was cramped inside with the stretcher and three people but he found a corner seat and settled in. The Asardian's eyes were shut and his breathing labored as he lay there. The two medical professionals never stopped moving, getting an IV and cleaning supplies ready. Equipment rattled as the vehicle took off and they rocked slightly with the motions. As the older man grabbed Loki's arm to put the tube into it, the god half sat up and practically growled at him. The Englishman had never heard someone do that before. It was an actual, honest to god growl. And it was sexy as hell. The eyes of the paramedic opened wide and he hesitated. He looked over to the actor for help.

"He's not going to hurt you," Tom told the the other man gently, fighting with his own feelings over this whole situation.

Loki grunted and let his head fall back. As the IV was pushed into his vein, he glared at the man doing it. Tom had a feeling he wanted to rip his head off but was trying to behave. The younger man opened a paper package with a sterile cloth to clean off the cuts on the god's body. He could see the perfect jaw clench, probably both from pain and humiliation. The medical professional cleaned him the best he could, but left the wounds uncovered. The actor could only assume that meant he was sure they were going to need more work. The rest of the ride was him answering questions from the emergency personnel to the best of his ability. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital and again there was so much going on, he was having trouble keeping track of everything. He exited the vehicle and tried to stay as close to the disabled god as he could. The leather coat was clutched to his body the whole time and he'd noticed after a while the sweet smell of some kind of fragrance that must have come from Loki before all of this happened. As they passed through the glass doors and into the lobby to get to the emergency room, the dark haired man looked for him and reached over grabbing his arm.

"Don't tell them who I am," he said quietly before releasing him.

It wasn't hard to figure out why he would say that, but Tom could see Loki didn't care about the humans or what they thought. There was another reason he was telling him this and the actor got the feeling it had something to do with why he was here in the first place. Not only was he going to have to come up with some kind of story about how there was no proof he'd ever had a twin brother, he also needed to give him a fake name. Wonderful.


	3. Rescuing a God-Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets the pleasure of taking Loki to the hospital.

Rescuing a God-Part 3

They entered a large, silver elevator and Tom squished himself into a corner, looking over at the incapacitated god on the stretcher. The sharp, green eyes were already staring at him but it was impossible to read what was behind them. For a second they were the only thing that existed and he knew deep down that this was worth any amount of trouble he had to go through. Loki needed someone to care about him and he was going to be that person, even if it killed him. Which, at this point, seemed a good possibility.

When the elevator stopped, they were taken down a clean, white hall to the nursing station in the center of that floor and assigned a room. The paramedics wheeled the god into a quiet doorway at the end of that corridor and had Tom sign some paperwork before leaving. They told him the nurses would be in shortly, giving him a worried look, as if he had no idea what he was doing. He was aware of how crazy this situation was and he pulled up a chair next to Loki, not sitting just yet. Being careful with it, he put the coat in another chair nearby. At least it was a private room without another bed and a long curtain could be pulled around him for privacy. A little TV hung from the ceiling and there were control pads attached to the metal rails around the mattress. One was to adjust the height and angle of the be, the other was to use the television. He was nervous and a little afraid of the god's reaction to all of this. The other man just watched him until he got situated, sitting next to him.

"I shouldn't be here," the smooth voice finally told him.

Tom sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know, but it's too late now. Just let them do what they can and I'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

Loki sat up angrily and Tom saw a thin line of blood run down his side from under the gauze bandages.

"I don't need your help or theirs. I was perfectly fine before you showed up."

They both knew he was lying and as mad as it made the actor that Loki didn't show any appreciation for what he was doing, he couldn't say anything. If he aggravated the Asgardian any more, it was likely he would rip the IV out and storm from the room. Even though at this point Tom honestly believed he would probably fall down before he got too far. Instead, he sat back and continued to let his eyes stay on the god's face.

"You're right, of course. But I consider it an honor to do anything I can for a deity like yourself."

He might have said it to placate Loki, but there was some truth to it too. It really was a privilege to be in the Asardian's presence and still a little unreal. This kind of thing didn't happen every day. The other man looked away, ungraciously accepting his answer for the truth. A form blocked the light in the doorway and a nurse entered with a little bucket full of vials and a chart. She was blonde with her short hair held back with bobby pins and she gave the actor a smile.

"We're just going to take some blood to get started. The doctor's on his way to see if we need to do surgery," she told Tom.

"Those are some nasty cuts you've got," the nurse said in a friendly way to Loki as she picked up the IV and inserted a needle into it the soft plastic of an extension hanging from it.

"They're none of your concern," he sneered back at her.

A shocked expression at his attitude came over her before her face fell. She concentrated on what she was doing and tried to ignore him.

"Loki, cut it out," the actor hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, he's just....out of sorts at the moment," he apologized quickly.

The nurse gave him a grateful smile while the god just huffed and looked away. She finished as fast as she could and gathered her things. Her eyes swept over the prone man and she went to a cupboard and took out a folded cloth, handing it to Tom.

"You'll want to put him in a hospital gown," the blonde woman told him before pulling the curtain shut behind her and leaving.

The idea of convincing Loki to change into that garment made him both afraid and amused at the same time. He took the rough material in his hands and began to unfold it, knowing the god was watching him. 

"I know you don't want to be here, but can you at least not be rude to people that are trying to be friendly?"

He knew from experience that hospital employees were not always so nice and if you made the wrong one angry at you, the whole experience while you were there could be made into a nightmare. It was bad enough they had to go through this, he didn't need any more headaches. He didn't expect an answer and didn't get one. Finishing with the gown, he held it up.

"You need to wear this."

The startled expression that shot back at him was priceless. Quickly it was replaced by indignation.

"That's not going to happen."

He sighed, wishing he hadn't been right about how hard this was going to be.

"Come on, Loki, it's not that bad."

An eyebrow raised at him and he had to admit that compared to what the god normally wore, it would seem pretty embarrassing.

"It won't be for long, they just need to be able to check you."

"No," he replied his lips pressed together in a thin line and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tom decided to drop it for now and put the garment next to him on a little stand. If it became necessary, he would try again. Loki found one of the control pads and looked at if for second before he pushed a button. The top of the bed lifted a little and he looked surprised before a pleased smirk came over him. The actor inwardly groaned, knowing what was coming next. For ten minutes the god experimented with the different ones, making the bed go into all kinds of formations. Even though it was annoying, it gave him a minute to try and think. He wanted to tell someone about Loki so he wouldn't have to go through this alone. It was just a matter of who. His friends would have trouble believing him and even if he did convince them, they had their own lives. He was finally interrupted when a middle aged woman came in, pulling a machine behind her.

"Hi, I'm from registration," she said pleasantly enough, pushing the machine so it was between her and the bed.

"Hi," he said, a nervous knot forming in him.

"Ok, so who do we have here?" she questioned him.

"Uh, this is my brother."

It was impossible to miss the amused look the god gave him.

"The paramedics said his name is....." she looked at a piece of paper before her eyes went back to him, " 'Loki'?"

His heart beat a little harder and the green eyes watching them grew cold.

"What?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Where did they come up with that?"

She gave him a suspicious glare.

"They said you called him that at least twice."

Tom swallowed hard, not used to being caught in a lie. Heck, normally he didn't lie at all.

"Well, ya, but that's just my nickname for him. His real name is Josh. Josh Hiddleston."

The hospital worker didn't seem convinced but couldn't very well call him out on it.

"Alright, Josh Hiddleston. I need to see some ID and insurance if you have it."

The actor's nerves were wound as he reached for his own wallet.

"He doesn't have any. Can I give you my information for now? He's been...missing....for a while and I just found him."

Her intelligent face studied him before she nodded.

"It's fine but you'll probably be responsible for the hospital bill. Will that be a problem?"

"No, no, that's alright," he breathed, relieved as Loki scoffed from the bed.

That made them both glance over at him curiously.

"I can pay for my own healing," he growled.

There was that tingle again at the way he said it. But it hurt Tom that he was still trying to prove he didn't need him. The actor just tried to remember how proud the other man was and let it go. But how did he plan on paying for a hospital visit? It occurred to him he must have money as he was buying drugs, but how much and where? Finally it hit him. Of course, in the coat he'd brought with him. The nurse looked at him questioningly and he shrugged. Shaking her head, she took Tom's ID and started to put information into the computer.

"What's his date of birth?"

"The same as mine. We're twins."

She gave him a small smile.

"That explains why you look the same."

"Ya, I guess it does," he said laughing a little to help ease the situation.

"Should I use the same address?"

"Yes."

The woman finished up and gave him his cards back as the machine printed a wrist tag. She grabbed it and headed toward the god to put it on him and Tom gave him a warning glare that made him sigh. He sat still while she put it on then she returned to her computer and started to close it up.

"The doctor should be in shortly."

He gave her a nod as she left then turned back to the other man. He was looking at the piece of plastic on his wrist and pulling on it a little.

"What is this for?"

"That tells them who you are and which room you're in."

Loki looked at him with a smirk.

"Josh Hiddleston? What kind of name is that?"

"The best I could come up with at the last second."

Other than when he was higher than a kite, that was the first smile he could remember the god giving him and it sparked something in his chest that felt warm. Maybe the Asgardian was finally accepting the situation and appreciating his help. As soon as he thought it, he realized that probably wasn't the case though. If it hadn't been for him knowing what the other man had been through, he would have lost patience with the god before now. But maybe he didn't know everything since there seemed to be some missing pieces. Tom moved his chair closer so his knees touched the edge of the bed and the dark haired man watched him.

"Loki, what happened? How did you get hurt and end up here?"

He kept his voice soft, hoping to set the other man at ease so he would tell him. A look that said he didn't want to talk about it came over the injured god then it changed into resignation. It seemed he felt that he owed the actor at least that much.

"Odin finally announced who his heir was going to be. Of course it wasn't me. I guess I should have known it was always a lie that I had just as much of a chance."

The pain that seeped from his words cut into Tom's heart. Without thinking, he took Loki's hand in his. It twitched as if the god wasn't sure he should pull it away before he continued.

"So I challenged Thor for the throne. We battled and I lost. My punishment was to be banished from Asgard and my powers taken. He sent me to Jotunheim of all places."

There was an undertone of hurt and incredulity to his voice as if he still was having trouble believing it.

"While I was on that frozen wasteland, I was attacked by one of their beasts and that's how I got this wonderful trophy," he gestured toward the claw marks, sarcasm clear in his voice.

He could sense other details had been left out of the story but it was already hard enough for the Asgardian to tell him what had happened.

"I did defeat that animal though," Loki said with a chuckle, as if it deserved to die for daring to hurt him.

"I managed to find a passageway from there to Midgard and decided to come here..." he trailed off, not finishing that sentence. 

Tom could fill in the rest. He had come here because it was more likely he would be helped by the humans than the frost giants. But at the same time, he was ashamed of needing the mortals help. That would explain why he didn't want anyone to know who he was. If he had been banished to a different place, it was possible he could be taken back if they found out he'd escaped. It also told him why Loki was in such bad shape. If not just from his battles, but because his powers were gone. The actor's heart went out to him, seeing how he was hurting from everything he'd been through.

There was a shuffling at the door before a tall man in a long coat holding a clipboard came in. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair and a nice face. He gave them a practiced smile and reached a hand out to shake while introducing himself. Tom grabbed it and returned the gesture. The doctor's eyes immediately fell to the wounds and he put down everything he was holding to look at them closely.

"How on Earth did you get these?"

The both had to control the grins that threatened to come out. There was no way to tell him he was way off on that one. Loki remained silent, letting Tom handle everything even though the question had been directed at him.

"It was a bear. He's been missing from a camping trip in the woods."

The doctor looked a little shocked, but opened the gauze and started to poke and prod at the wounds, making Loki grit his teeth as he bit his tongue. Tom was actually a little proud of him for being so good.

"These are going to need stitches and antibiotics. He already has a really bad infection. You're lucky you brought him in when you did. I'd say another day and he would have gone septic. Plus he's lost a lot of blood."

He tried to keep up with what he was being told, but some of it was foreign to him.

"What's septic mean?"

"That's when the infection gets so bad it will kill you. I'm just waiting on the blood work to find out about this overdose you reported. He seems alright though," he said, taking out a little light and flashing it into Loki's eyes.

"His pupils are dilated so I'm sure he's on something, we'll just have to find out what and how much."

Little tendrils of fear crept through him. If they could tell how much he had in his system, they would know there was something different about him. He wasn't sure what to do about it though. The doctor started to scribble information on his chart and the actor's nerves were getting jumpy. The medical professional finally looked up with a small smile. 

"I'll get a nurse to bring in some antibiotics but he can't have any pain killers right now. I'll be back shortly."

As Tom watched him leave, he was positive Loki didn't need anything else for the pain. He was actually sure that if he hadn't been so doped up, he probably wouldn't have been as cooperative as he had. The actor was also relieved nothing was said about the hospital gown. It was then he realized he was still holding the god's hand and as long as the other man let him, he was going to keep doing it. 

The doctor returned with a little silver tray and started to get some instruments ready as a young girl with loose, dirty blonde hair came in. She was pretty and flashed a friendly smile at Tom. Compared to Loki's beauty, it wasn't the same, but then again, he couldn't really expect it to be. But she stuck in his mind and he read her name tag. It said Brenda and he decided once all of this was over, maybe he would get to know her a little better. The actor sent back one of his most charming smiles and he could see the god roll his eyes in his peripheral vision. She looked like she wanted to giggle but she just looked away shyly and handed the tiny paper cup with pills to Loki. He took them without saying anything and it made Tom wonder if the Asgardian even cared what happened to himself anymore. That ruined his flirtatious mood quickly.

The girl left and soon the doctor was pulling a chair to the bedside. The tray had been placed on a rolling device with wheels and he pulled it after him, getting closer to the bed. He sat down and removed the bandages completely before inspecting them again.

"Since he's not wearing a gown, I won't be able to do a good exam. Are there more wounds anywhere?"

Tom wasn't sure so he looked up at Loki who shook his head slightly.

"N..no, I don't think so."

"Alright, I'm putting a topical anesthetic on so you'll feel some tugging but it shouldn't hurt."

The god of mischief didn't answer and the actor felt his hand tense for a second. It was barely there, but he'd felt it. This must be so strange and new for the other man, his heart was bleeding for him. He wondered how they fixed this kind of thing on Asgard. Probably through magic or something. Their ways must seem almost barbaric compared to what he was used to.

The doctor moved quickly and deftly, but it still took a long time to close the long, deep gashes. When he finally finished, the medical professional covered the wounds again with clean gauze and medical tape. Loki's chest and stomach were moving rapidly as if he'd experienced some discomfort from the procedure, but he hadn't said a word. The hand holding his had tightened imperceptibly and it worried Tom the way he'd stared off, seeming to distance himself from the situation. He couldn't help but wonder where he'd gone in his mind to help him through something like this.

"The blood work should be done, I'll look it over and be right back."

"Thank you," Tom told him.

Since the god had been stitched and given an antibiotic, the actor was tempted to leave before the other man came back. Something terrible was going to come of the blood work results, he just knew it. But they had his name and address and there wasn't anywhere he would be able to take the god they wouldn't be able to find them. This time the amazing green eyes turned toward him and he realized it was because he had squeezed the Asgardian's hand.

"Don't be so worried Tom."

The god's voice was quiet and soothing, which shocked him. He was trying to make him feel better? He could see the sad smile that Loki gave him that told him he had already accepted something bad was coming and had given up the hope of fighting it. Maybe that was the only reason he was trying to be nice. Or maybe he did appreciate what he was doing for him. There was no way of knowing.

Too soon he heard the sound of the doctor's shoes on the hard floor and his stomach knotted. The tall, older man came in looking at a clipboard full of paper, holding the first 2 pages up as he scanned the results. The actor swallowed hard, fear building in him. When the doctor looked up, he could see the sharp intelligence behind his face and immediately he knew. The physician was on to them and could see the anxiety in Tom easily. He was taken off guard when the doctor went back to the door, looked in the hallway, then closed it, approaching the bed.

"You must know what I'm looking at," he told the actor in an interested tone.


	4. Rescuing a God-Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a roomie!

All he could do was nod, his whole body stiff from being tense. The other man blew out a breath and sat down, his eyes briefly travelling over the god before settling on the actor that felt like he was going to explode with anxiety. The doctor leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest while putting an ankle over the other knee.

"I've been a physician for a long time and I've seen some strange things. Now, I don't know if it's just that some people get very lucky and miraculous things happen or if there are things in this universe I'd rather not know about. But one thing I can see is that you care what happens to this man, whether he's your brother or not. Can you honestly tell me that if I let you walk out of here, that I won't regret it?"

Tom's heart pounded in his chest. It didn't seem possible they were getting a chance at being able to leave without the government becoming involved. His mouth was dry and he licked his lips before answering. But he had another dilemma. Could he really guarantee Loki wouldn't cause trouble or try something dangerous? In the movie he'd tried to take over the world, would he really do that? Then again, his powers had been taken from him so that might keep him from taking on something that large. The more he thought about it, the more he felt he could reasonably assure him.

"Yes, I promise."

There were a few moments of strained silence before the doctor uncrossed his arms with a grim look.

"Alright, these papers are going to disappear and the sample we took is going to be deemed contaminated. Normally I would keep him overnight to make sure the infection gets better but if he stays, more tests will be run. I'll give you a prescription for antibiotics, make sure he takes them all and if he gets worse, bring him directly to me."

The physician reached in his pocket and held out a card to him. Tom practically jumped up, letting go of Loki's hand and taking it. He even gave the doctor a hug.

"Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me."

The older man patted him on the shoulder and pointed at the bed.

"Just keep him out of trouble."

"I will," he enthused.

He watched as the doctor took the clipboard and started out the door.

"The nurse will be in soon to discharge you. Take him home and make sure he gets rest. Keep the bandages clean. Any questions?"

"No, I understand."

With a final nod, he opened the door and left. It was then the actor realized how weak his legs felt from the relief. He sat back down and couldn't help but look at Loki to see how he was taking all of this. The god had no expression, he had just been watching them intently.

"That was a close one," he said with a small laugh.

"You did handle it well," Loki conceded grudgingly.

"I'm just glad he's not going to report us to some agency that would want to run a bunch of tests on you."

He was shot an irritated look.

"I may have lost my magic, but don't underestimate me. It would have been more difficult for them than you know."

Tom wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he couldn't doubt it. Either way he wasn't going to argue with him. If they were lucky, they would never have to find out. 

"You're right, I'm sorry."

He wondered how much longer he would have to keep placating the fallen god and that brought a new thought to his mind. How long would Loki be with him? It would probably be a while before he could become acclimated enough to support himself. Years even. It was an interesting thing to contemplate. Somehow he would have to tell his friends and family about him. If he kept with the brother story, he was going to have to convince his mom and sisters to go along with it. Then there was the matter of getting legal paperwork for him. Feeling a little overwhelmed as more things that would need to be done occurred to him, he welcomed the knock at the door that broke those thoughts.

The same young nurse from before walked in, her white sneakers hardly making a sound. Their eyes met and he could feel a connection. She liked him too and he grinned, making her blush and smile back. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the moment they were sharing.

"Can we leave this place yet?" Loki demanded.

Tom suppressed a sigh and gave her an apologetic look. She just brushed it off and handed the god some paperwork.

"I need you to sign these."

It took everything the actor had not to burst out laughing at the look on Loki's face. There was disbelief mixed with indignation painted over his features and he could swear he was about to tell her off before he intervened.

"I'll sign those," he said quickly, standing and grabbing the forms.

"Ok, sure," came her hesitant answer.

The nurse looked at the god curiously before focusing her attention back to Tom. He signed everything and gave them to her. She removed a couple pages and handed them to him.

"I'm going to bring you down to the discharge desk and you need to give them these papers. This one is the prescription, get it filled right away. Does he need a wheelchair?"

Even if he did, the actor knew he wouldn't use one.

"No, it's fine. He can walk."

"Of course I can walk."

It was obvious she was used to dealing with grumpy patients and he didn't get to her.

"Alright, I'll be in the hall while you gather your things."

"Thanks."

Tom liked this girl and was trying to decide if he should give her his number. Normally he would have without a second thought, but having Loki at his house might make things difficult. Finally he chose to go for it. You only lived once after all.

"Come on Loki, we can leave."

The Asgardian still looked pale and he would have been more comfortable putting him in a wheelchair, but he didn't want to fight with him over it. He moved over to the side of the bed and held his arm out to help Loki sit up. The other man stared at him like he was insane.

"Let me help you so you don't strain and tear your stitches."

The god scowled and gripped Tom's shoulder as the actor slid a hand around to rest on the pale back. A small grunt came out of him as Loki pulled himself up, using him for support. He automatically placed his other hand on the opposite side of the Asgardian's waist as he shifted, letting him get off the bed. Now he had him standing, but they were practically in a hug. The actor hadn't noticed before, but the god was a little taller and broader than he was. The skin he was touching felt warm and silky soft. Something electric went through him at the nearness to the other man's body and he was expecting him to angrily shove him away. When that didn't happen, he looked up. Loki seemed to be studying him closely in a way that made him want to blush.

"Well, there you go," he stammered, backing away.

He looked around the room to avoid eye contact and to make sure they weren't leaving anything and spotted the coat. Picking it up, he almost handed it to the god but at the last second pictured him trying to put it on by himself and knew that would be a bad thing.

"Do you mind if I help you?" he asked him, feeling nervous suddenly.

It was clear the god didn't like the idea but he was willing to let him. Tom held the large leather overcoat open and waited as Loki slipped his arms into the sleeves. When it was pretty much on, he let go and the other man adjusted it before running his hands along the insides. He seemed to be checking to make sure everything was still there. Satisfied, he started toward the door slowly and stiffly. It wasn't hard for Tom to keep up with him and when they went into the hall, the nurse was there waiting with a smile.

"This way boys," she said cheerily and started walking at what was obviously a slower pace than normal for her.

Tom wanted to help Loki, but knew he wouldn't accept the offer. After everything the god had been through, he decided to let him keep what dignity he felt he had left. The walk seemed to take forever and most everyone they passed stared or did a double take. He was sure not only was it because they looked alike, but well, the other man was dressed pretty strangely. Eventually they reached a door with a sign on the wall that said discharge and they stopped.

"We're here."

Brenda gave them a big smile and gestured toward the door. Tom was suddenly nervous again as he realized now would be his last chance to try and give her his number. He opened the door for Loki to go through then put his foot in between it and the wall, turning to the nurse.

"Hey, I know this seems a bit forward, but I'd like to give you my number. Maybe we could get together sometime. Have a coffee, lunch, dinner, anything."

He resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his pants because they were starting to sweat and gave her the most endearing hopeful look he could manage. It seemed to work because she giggled and blushed, looking down for a second.

"I'd like that," she told him before turning over a piece of paper on the clipboard and handing it to him with a pen.

"Really?" he laughed a little with relief and wrote his number down.

"That's wonderful."

The actor handed the items back awkwardly, making them both laugh again.

"So, ah, call me ok?"

"I will," she nodded eagerly.

He turned like he had to go, then turned back, holding his hands out helplessly. She smiled, understanding he was saying he needed to get in there.

"Well, I guess, I'll see ya," she told him before spinning away and practically bouncing down the hall.

All he could do was smile as he pushed the door open to join the god on the other side. He was given a cold glare that made him want to sigh. Evidently, Loki didn't like to be left waiting.

"That was pathetic," the Asgardian told him in an arrogant way.

"Ya, well, it worked," he couldn't help but retort back.

He could tell the other man was fighting rolling his eyes at him and he pushed him gently on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

The god's body stiffened and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead they walked over to the desk where a plump, rosy cheeked older woman sat looking at them.

"Have a seat," she said, pointing.

Tom sat down but Loki continued to stand. The lady gave them a strange look but dismissed it quickly enough.

"Can I see your discharge papers?" she asked.

The actor handed her the ones he'd been told and she read them over before starting to type some information in the computer.

"No insurance?"

"No," he said, swallowing nervously.

"The total bill is going to be $1,615.24. That doesn't include the ambulance or lab work. Those will be sent to you. How much of that can you pay today?"

Tom was given a scrutinizing glare from her and he could feel his stomach knot. He didn't have that much on him, but he could always use a debit or credit card. 

"All of it," Loki said, surprising him and he looked over to see him reaching into his jacket.

The Asgardian pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to the actor.

"Is that enough?"

He sounded annoyed like this was taking too long. Tom couldn't help but stare and wonder where he'd gotten all this money but he started to count out how much they needed. He could feel the eyes of the woman watching him. There was easily five times that amount there and he gave her what she said. She looked shocked too, but took it and started to process the payment. The actor handed the rest back to the god and he grabbed it, throwing it back in his coat.

"Can we go now?"

The hospital employee looked up at him with a cross expression on her face.

"As soon as I finish processing everything."

Her tone told them that even if he did pay for everything right there, that didn't give him the right to try and rush her. Loki sighed and looked away. It only took a few more minutes before she finished the paperwork and gave it to Tom.

"Alright, you're done. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

He stood up and went to the door, opening it and letting the Asgardian go through first. Tom knew they were blessed to have the doctor they did and he wasn't going to complain about anything that the hospital wanted. They were suddenly in a hallway full of people coming and leaving along with security and nurses. He spotted the exit and started to reach for Loki's hand before catching himself.

"This way," he told him.

They went out the front door and there were two taxis sitting there. Sometimes you could get lucky and grab one that had just dropped someone else off. He went to the first one and leaned down to look in the window. The cab driver nodded and motioned for them to get in. Going to the back, he opened the door and turned toward the god.

"Come on, we're going to use this to get home."

Loki looked a little skeptical but then folded his long body to get into the back seat. A small sound of pain came out of him as he had to contort to fit inside. The actor followed him, wincing a little in empathy as he shut the door. He gave his address to the driver and they took off. The Asgardian looked out the window, almost like he was purposely ignoring him. Tom couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. He'd done nothing but cater to the god and it was starting to piss him off. But he tried to calm himself and decided to start a conversation.

"Do I even want to know where you got all that money?" he asked with a laugh, letting him know that he was just mildly curious.

"No, you really don't," he was told bluntly.

The other man's eyes focused on him and he almost wished he left him alone.

"Loki, what's wrong?" he said with a sigh.

"Nothing," the god replied, looking back out the window.

Tom wasn't sure if he should push the issue or not. He knew how temperamental the Asgardian was. The actor decided to let it go. It had been a long, stressful day already and he was tired. The rest of the ride was spent in silence and he studied the interior of the vehicle they were in. The seats were a little worn, but not stained and the rest of the cab was clean. The driver was of a different nationality, with olive colored skin and dark hair, but it wasn't clear which one so he wasn't about to speculate. He drove fairly well and that made Tom glad. He wasn't in the mood to be jostled about by reckless driving.

They stopped in front of his apartment building and the driver turned toward them.

"That'll be $25.35."

It hadn't occurred to him that he might not be able to use his cards for the ride and hesitated for a second. He'd given all his cash to the homeless man.

"Loki, can you...." he asked a little embarrassed.

The other man reached in his coat again and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and gave it to the driver before getting out, not saying anything. Tom scrambled after him, the cabbie thanking them profusely for such a big tip. Loki walked behind the car and started down the sidewalk, walking away from him. His heart dropped and he felt a wave of disappointment. Why was he leaving? 

"Where are you going?" he said, catching up and grabbing his arm.

He knew how upset that could make the Asgardian, but he wasn't about to just let him walk away after everything. It really worried him when the god didn't even flinch at him being so bold.

"You've done enough for me. Thank you for the help, but I won't be a burden for you any longer."

He could hear the hurt in his voice and it tore through him. 

"Loki, you aren't a burden. It's an honor for me to help you, remember?"

Tom gave him a cute, hopeful look to let him know he was being honest. Loki frowned at him, trying to decide if he should continue to believe what his motives were.

"You really want me to stay with you? I have no disillusions as to how difficult I can be."

"I really, really do. Please?"

Even as he tried to convince the other man, a few small doubts began to spring up. Did he really want a god of mischief in his house? Then there were the other matters of getting him an identity and explaining him to everyone. But he'd made up his mind not to give up on the Asgardian and he was going to do his best to at least try. It was still a few moments while Loki stood there trying to decide. Tom became aware that they were outside and getting a few curious looks. The sounds of traffic going by registered as well as other voices. 

"Alright, I will."

Tom could feel his face light up and a big smile come over him. He put his hand on the other man's arm and started to guide him toward the building. It was made of brick like all the others on this street and didn't stand out too much. It also wasn't very high, being maybe 5 or 6 stories. They approached the glass doors where the doorman was standing and he could feel his nerves tightening again. Sam knew him and was going to be curios who this was. The entrance swung open and he could see the employee's eyes studying them.

"Who's this Mr. Hiddleston?" he asked in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"This is my twin brother, Sam. His name is Josh."

The actor inwardly cringed at how bad this lie was and what a terrible name he'd picked. The doorman looked shocked for a second. All of Tom's family had been to visit him enough that just about everyone at the apartment building knew who they were.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother."

"Ya, he's been gone for a long time," he gave a little laugh and started to pull on Loki to get them moving again.

"Nice to meet you," the young man holding the door called after them.

He didn't start to calm down until after they were inside the elevator. His heart was pounding and he was starting to realize how hard this was going to be. Then he reminded himself the hard part wouldn't last forever. People would get used to Loki and not even pay attention to him after awhile. But what about the media? They would be sure to dig into anything they could regarding his past. He was very unsure about a lot of things, but he was going to do the best he could. The worst that could happen would be the government finding out about the god and taking him away. He wasn't worried about his reputation or anything, it's not like he was doing something wrong.

The floor shifted as they came to a stop and the doors opened. They exited the device and started down the hall, the carpet muffling the sound of their footsteps. He couldn't remember being so relieved to come home. Taking out the keys, he unlocked the door and it swung open, letting Loki go through. He followed, closing and locking it again. Then he put his keys on the hook and starting to take the jacket off. The rustle of paper in the pocket caught his attention and he remembered the prescription. He had to get the medicine for the other man. Glancing at the god, he saw the green eyes looking around trying to assess everything.

"Why don't you have a seat?" he said gesturing to the couch.

Loki went over and sat down while Tom turned the television on and put the remote next to him.

"I have to get your medicine. Do you promise to wait here until I get back?"

The other man grudgingly nodded.

"It's not like I have anywhere I need to be," he grumbled.

He headed toward the door and took the keys again, looking back at the Asgardian. The other man looked so miserable, it hurt him. He could only imagine what it must be like to lose everything and end up relying on the charity of a stranger. Especially for someone as proud as Loki. That made him wonder. If the god had all that money why was he in that abandoned building instead of at least a cheap hotel somewhere. He could have done anything he wanted, but he was laying on the floor in a drug induced haze. That's when Tom finally understood. The god had come here fully expecting to die. He had just been waiting for it. Maybe even welcoming it. The actor felt tears starting as the truth hit him. Just like the other man had said. He didn't have anywhere to be. 

Loki turned slowly to look at him, wondering what he was doing, just standing there. Trying to hide his watery eyes and pained expression, he shoved the keys in his pocket and pretended to be doing something as he hurried out the door. He was sure the god had seen his feelings though and hoped it wouldn't make him want to leave. The actor couldn't imagine he would take to pity too well.

The trip to the pharmacy and back was uneventful. He had been there a couple times but he didn't really get sick very often. Tom had to take good care of himself for his career, but also because he wanted to . The metal sliding in the locks as the key turned sounded loud in the quiet hall. He pushed the door open and immediately looked for Loki. Even though other people had seen him, he still expected this to all have been a figment of his imagination. But the god was sitting where he'd left him. He had turned on his side, still sitting up and his head was resting on the back of the couch. The Asgardian had fallen asleep and it didn't look like the most comfortable position.

The actor closed and locked the door again before putting his keys up. He took off his jacket and shoes, placing them in the closet. None of that woke the other man and he walked over to him. His face was so peaceful that it looked young and innocent despite the bruises and cuts. He didn't want to wake him, but the pharmacist had told him to make sure he started taking the pills right away. Tom reached over and shook his shoulder just a little. Loki's eyes shot open and he turned to look at him, anger showing in his face. When he realized who it was, that emotion went away. The actor couldn't help but wonder why someone would wake up angry.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you started on your medicine. The pharmacist said it was important."

The god just shifted until he was sitting normally again. Tom went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard to take a glass out. Closing it behind him, he turned on the faucet and filled it, then turned the water back off. He went back to the living room and handed the glass to Loki, who took it. Then he began to open the paper bag that held the bottle. It was stapled shut and he had to rip the top off. Retrieving the amber vial, he twisted off the cap and took out the right number of pills. He gave them to the god, who took them without hesitation and then finished the water in one long draught. For some reason his eyes were drawn to the long, slender neck and the way it moved as he swallowed. An unfamiliar sensation assaulted him and the actor had to actually step back a little. He didn't like the way he would suddenly get caught off guard and feel like this around the god. While Tom had nothing against men loving each other, it was something he had never wanted to try either. Kissing was one thing, but actually having sex seemed unusually weird. Not only that, but it was who he found himself attracted to. This was a god and a very petulant one at that.

He took the glass when the other man was finished and brought it to the sink, placing it inside before throwing the paper bag away. The Englishman put the medicine right next to the sink so he would know where to find it. Heading back, he saw how tired Loki still looked and went to stand in the archway between the kitchen and living room.

"The doctor said you should rest. You can sleep in the bedroom if you want."

His guest stood up and walked toward the bedroom without saying anything. It was almost like he had given up and was just doing what he was told to keep from having to fight with him. The actor felt that familiar sting of pain for him. He wanted to tell him he didn't have to do what he said, but he knew he needed it. He watched the other man go in and shut the door before sitting on the couch himself. The cushion was still slightly warm from where the god had been. Tom put his elbow on the arm and rubbed his hand over his face. Somehow he was going to have to get Loki to talk to him if he wanted him to get better emotionally. That wasn't a task he was looking forward to.

Suddenly he felt like a bad host, he had sent Loki into the bedroom without making sure he had blankets and pillows. There were some on the bed, but who knew if he would feel comfortable enough to climb under someone else's covers. Tom stood quickly and hearing the TV playing, shut it off before he went to the door, cracking it open to peek in. No on was on the bed and his heart beat harder. Pushing the door open, he walked in a few steps and looked around. Finally he spotted him, laying on the floor by the wall with the window. Different feelings assaulted him and he had trouble sorting out what they were exactly but he knew there was guilt and sadness mixed in with them.

"Loki, what are you doing?" he asked softly, going closer.

The other man raised his head and turned it slightly.

"You told me to come in here."

"I know, but why are you on the floor?"

The god just grunted and put his head back down.

"I'm dirty," he said roughly, just stating a fact.

Tom wasn't sure how to take that. He hoped it was a good thing that the Asgardian seemed to care about getting his bed dirty. It would mean he was actually taking his feelings into consideration for a change. That made him a little happier than it should have.

"Then you should get cleaned up."

He remembered the bandages and knew the other man might not be able to do it by himself. Obviously Loki thought of that too.

"Later, I'm too tired right now."

It was clear to him he was just trying to avoid the whole thing.

"Come on, you should be able to do most of it. I might have to help you wash your hair though."

The long body in front of him turned over and sat up, the whole time Loki was staring at him like he was out of his mind.

"You must be joking."

Tom thought about the movies and how the god was probably used to being able to change his appearance at will. Losing his powers alone must have been a great shock. While he was still adjusting, his life was turned upside down and backwards. That just made him more determined to be patient with the other man.

"I'm not. Let's go."

He said it firmly and spun to go into the bathroom. He wasn't really trying to be stern, but he knew it was the only way to get him to listen. He must have been right because he heard the faint rustling of the Asgardian as he came up behind him while he was starting the water in the bath.

"I don't like this," Loki complained, trying to make his voice sound haughty.

But when Tom looked up at him, he could see the way the god's eyes shifted and his hands clenched together. 

"It'll be fine, I promise. You need to get undressed."

The other man's whole body stiffened immediately. He wasn't sure if it was what he was telling him to do or how he said it, but Loki didn't like it. The actor felt like sighing, but didn't.

"Do you need me to go in the other room?"

He could see that Loki was fighting with himself, trying to decide if he should admit he didn't want to be naked in front of him or just to do it. In the end, his pride won out and the god yanked his jacket off and threw it against the wall behind the door. The leather fell with a soft plop, pooling into a dark pile. Leaning against the sink top, he lifted a leg and reached for a boot, pulling it off. Then the other one followed and he pushed them to the side with his foot. His eyes found Tom's, almost challenging him to dare keep looking as his hands went to the waistband of his pants and unfastened them. As curious as the actor was, he glanced away. He had to let the guy keep at least a little dignity.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see movement as he took his pants off. The actor stood up and moved out of the way, feeling comfortable to look at him again as long as he kept his eyes above waist level. Loki moved past him, close enough to barely brush their chests together and it made his breath catch. The god looked questioningly at the tub before stepping inside and sitting down. Tom had not set it to fill up, but just let the water run so he could clean himself without getting the wrappings wet.

"You know how to use soap and a sponge, right?"

He desperately hoped the answer was a yes.

"I'm not a idiot. I think I can handle it."

"Good," he told him, heading for the door.

"I'll see if I can find you any clothes."

The actor was trying to figure out why he was so nervous and how the Asgardian had this effect on him, but he was utterly clueless. He concentrated on finding a loose pair of pajamas and discovered a green set he'd forgotten about. A small smile came over as he saw them. They were perfect for the other man. He could hear the sounds of water being interrupted as the sponge was wetted and a few soft water splashes as the god washed himself. Tom purposely waited a few minutes for him to finish before going back in. He placed the folded pajamas on the sink and approached the naked god in his bathtub. 

Loki seemed to be done as he was just sitting there staring at the wall across from him and the actor couldn't help but look at him while he wasn't watching. His legs were just as long and smooth as he imagined they would be, barring the small injuries he could see. They were muscular and strong and the juncture where the came together was completely hairless. He had noticed the other man didn't have any hair on his chest either and wondered if it was a natural thing for him. Unfortunately for Tom, shaving his body had become a regular routine and one he didn't particularly enjoy. But he also liked to be bald everywhere. Thankfully his legs were only lightly dusted and he didn't have to do those.

Loki's balls were round and full, wrinkle free, like the rest of him. They looked inviting, almost like a treat that wanted to be popped in your mouth and suckled on. He quickly moved his eyes to the pink cock that lay to the side. It was soft and a pale color that he found attractive. He was surprised to see that he was circumcised, not really ever having thought about it before. But now that he did, it wasn't something he would consider the gods doing. They seemed to be into an all natural thing, but maybe they were born like that. That could be why humans did it, to emulate them. That would make sense to him. As for the size of it, he had been expecting something huge and intimidating. But it seemed just a little bigger than average, maybe 8 inches when hard. Even his own member was longer than that, gaining him some strange nicknames among the fangirls.

He registered all of that in a matter of seconds and tore his eyes away before the other man could see what he'd been doing. There was the awkward feeling he knew anyway and Tom tried to break the silence. Kneeling next to the tub, he gave him a smile although the other man's eyes were still staring at the wall. Unbuttoning the cuffs, he rolled up his sleeves.

"Ready? I'm going to tip you back so your hair gets under the water."

Loki didn't answer but his lips pressed together again. Tom put an arm around him, under his shoulders and held the weight of him while he leaned back. He was surprised that the god was relatively light and glanced down at his body, just now noticing how thin he was. The outline of his ribs were clear and they were beginning to jut out a little. He was going to have to make sure he got some food in him too.

The water was on the hot side, but not enough to burn and it slide over his hands as he started to run his fingers into the dark hair, making sure it was wet everywhere. It occurred to him how intimate this was and he was a little shocked at how much he liked it. That's when he knew he must have been lonelier than he thought. Once Loki was used to him, he was sure he would make a good friend and that would take care of that problem. At least he hoped he hoped that's all it would take.

The actor helped him sit back up, keeping his hair away from his body so the water wouldn't run down and get the bandages wet. He squeezed out as much of the liquid as he could before reaching for the shampoo and squirting it in his hand so he could lather the god's hair. A funny thought came to him and he had to fight from smiling. There was no way he could have predicted this morning that he would be washing another man's hair, let alone an Asgardian's. He finished and lowered him back down to rinse it out. Again, the strands slid through his fingers and he looked at the other man's face, but his eyes were shut. He was glad because he wasn't sure if his face was showing signs of the pleasure he was feeling. They repeated the process for the conditioner and when they were done, Tom sat back.

"All done," his voice came out a little more cheerfully than he intended. He was just trying to lighten the mood.

Loki didn't move or say anything and this time he did sigh. Putting his hands on the edge of the tub, he pushed himself up and dried his hands on the towel. He turned the water off and picked up the clothes, showing them to the god.

"You should dry off and put these on," he told him.

Then he put them back down and picked up the coat, pants and boots. That caught the other man's attention.

"What are you doing?" 

His voice sounded a little panicked and Tom froze.

"I'm just taking them to the bedroom for now. You can decide what you want to do with them later."

Loki stood up, using the edge of the tub to push him and the actor realized he should have helped him, but his hands were full now. The god took the towel, using it to dry his body. Then he reached for the clothes, letting the towel hang in front of him, almost like he was covering himself. Tom took that as his cue and he left the room, letting the other man get dressed in peace. He folded the pants and put them on top of his dresser. The boots went into the closet and the leather coat he hung up. Almost as soon as he placed the hanger on the bar, Loki came out, looking a little unsure. It was evident he wasn't used to wearing clothes like those and felt self conscious.

"You can get in the bed," he told him, hoping that if he felt like it was alright, it might make it easier. 

The god walked over to the bed and lifted the covers, sliding under. Crap, that was his side. Well, he had no one to blame but himself for not being more specific. The dark hair settled on his pillow and Loki pulled the blanket up to almost completely cover his face. Tom wasn't sure if he should say something or not, but ended up just leaving, closing the door behind him. The actor went to sit on the couch, falling heavily onto it. Too much was happening and it was hard for him to figure it all out. It was undeniable he found the Asgardian attractive and that bothered him more than it should have. Then there was the problem of Loki's emotional state. He had a feeling if he kept going this way, there was bound to a blow up of some kind. That was not something he wanted to be around for.

Tom thought for a while, trying to decide what had to be done. He didn't have a clue where to start getting an identity set up for the god. Maybe he could let him pick a different first name and say Josh was his middle name and he was just used to calling him that. That would probably be best. But that didn't solve the problem of how. He mentally went through his friends, trying to find one that would know someway to do it, but kept coming up blank. He would have to do some research tomorrow.

He must have sat there longer than he realized because it was dark when he looked around the room and he was starting to get tired. Standing up, he remembered he hadn't eaten all day. The image of Loki's ribs came to him and he felt guilty. The actor went to the kitchen and dug around, making sure there was something he could at least make for breakfast. He would make it up to him in the morning. Damn, he had to work tomorrow too. That meant a morning run and time at the gym. He hoped Loki would be alright on his own for that long.

There really wasn't much he could do about it right now, so he quietly opened the door to the bedroom and went in. The god was still sleeping and he opened the dresser to pull out his own pajamas, making hardly any noise. He took them in the bathroom and flicked the light on, shutting the door with a small click. As he changed, he noticed little things that were out of place from someone else having been there. He arranged the towel back the way he normally kept it and a few other things then picked his clothes up to put in the hamper. Tom turned the light back off, having no problem finding the place to put the garments in the dark. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

He shuffled to the bed, being careful of his footing as he went around to the other side. The alarm clock was over here to make it harder for him to shut off in the morning. It really had never crossed his mind that he would be sharing a bed with the other man until then. His original plan had been to have him sleep on the couch, but when he'd seen him out there earlier, he'd felt sorry for him. Well, there really was nothing wrong with this anyway. Tom pulled the comforter back and climbed in before he shifted around, fixing his pillow and adjusting the blanket until he was comfortable. His eyes landed on the dark shape next to him but he couldn't see any details, just an outline. The steady breathing told him he was sleeping. At least he hoped he was and that it wasn't just something he was doing to throw him off. But that didn't make any sense. Why would Loki pretend to be asleep? After a few minutes, he let his eyes shut and it wasn't long before he fell into his own slumber.

Tom wasn't asleep very long before he felt little jerky movements next to him. He woke up feeling confused, not used to anyone else even being in the same room. A small whimper broke the night air and it struck him that Loki was having a nightmare. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he reached over and shook his shoulder gently.

"Loki? Wake up, it's ok."

He could hear the sharp intake of breath as the other man was ripped from whatever dream he was having.

"Thor?"

The way he said it, his voice full of heartbreak, told Tom more than anything else. There had been a large amount of love in the other man for the god of thunder.

"N...no, Loki. It's Tom."

He could almost feel how the body next to him went rigid as he remembered where he was and what had happened. But what came next was completely unexpected. There was nothing at first, then the small shaking that came from someone crying. The actor was stunned, not sure how to react. But it was obvious more had happened then Loki had told him and it still haunted the god. Feeling a little afraid, he scooted closer, trying to give the Asgardian a hug. The other man latched onto him, holding him tightly with his face in his chest. Tom moved a little until he had him in a comforting embrace, stroking his hair. The front of his shirt grew damp, but he had a feeling the other man needed this. Someone to care about him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know. But he also knew this might be the only time the god would be willing to open up. Somehow the dark made them feel safe, as if it was alright to say anything.

Loki was silent for awhile and he was starting to think they weren't going to have this conversation. It was fine if they didn't, he just wanted to let the fallen prince know he was there if he needed him. Eventually the whole story was going to have to come out.

"After we found out...we weren't really brothers....we....became lovers."

He could hear the sadness and hesitation in the god's voice. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time needed to tell someone. Knowing the other man was beginning to trust him made him feel better. Maybe he could reach the Asgardian and help him.

"What happened?"

The thin body against his started to shake with tears again.

"He picked the throne over me."

The pain in his voice echoed in Tom's body and he kissed his forehead.

"Why did he have to choose? Why couldn't you still be together?"

There were a few seconds of silence before the choked reply came back.

"We could have but he didn't want me that way anymore. It was just an excuse to end things. That's why I challenged him for the throne. I didn't want it, I was trying to prove that he was lying. But I failed...." his voice broke off again into more sobs.

Tom was surprised at the anger that hit him along with the empathizing pain. Loki had been rejected and betrayed by someone he'd loved. Then when he'd done the only thing he could think of, they'd banished him...no, the man he'd loved....sent him to a place he was sure not to survive without his magic or powers. He might as well as given him a death sentence. No wonder he'd crawled into that abandoned place to die. The god had nothing left to live for.

"I just want the pain to end," Loki whispered, desperation in his voice.

"No, don't think that way," the actor told him, feeling a little panicked.

How could he leave him alone tomorrow when he was on the verge of despair? But he knew how hard it was going to be not to go to work especially after having a day off.

"You have so much to live for. You're strong, beautiful, and magnificent. Can't you see how amazing you are?"

His words seemed to have a calming affect on the hurting god. Nothing was said for awhile then Loki moved a tiny bit. It felt like his head would be tilted up at him, even though he couldn't see anything.

"Do you believe that?"

The way the other man said it gave him hope. If he could get him to see how wonderful he was, there was a chance he could pull himself together.

"Of course I do."

The actor hadn't been ready for the soft assault of the god's lips against his own. At first he was stunned, not expecting him to kiss him like that. But deep inside, he could feel everything responding to the embrace. Without thinking, he returned the gesture for a few seconds before pulling away breathless.

"No, Loki, you have to stop."

"Why?" 

There was just the slightest hint of the indignant god he'd grown fond of in that question and it made him want to smile a little bit. But he knew his answer was going to hurt the other man and wasn't looking forward to it.

"I don't want this," he told him honestly.

Well, as truthfully as he could. His body wanted it but Tom's mind fought against the whole idea. It was too strange and he wasn't sure how he felt about being with another man. His heart broke as the god's head bowed, resting against him, more tears flowing. He knew he'd made him feel undesirable, but he couldn't give up his own morals and boundaries just to make him happy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking the silky hair again.

No more words passed between them and after some time, it seemed Loki fell asleep. The actor was exhausted too and the heavy warmth of a body against his lulled him back into his own slumber.


	5. Rescuing a God-Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Loki

Rescuing a God-Part 5

 

The harsh beeping of the alarm sounded almost in his ear, jolting him awake. It felt like he'd just fallen asleep and the man in his arms raised his head to look around groggily, trying to figure out what that noise was. Reluctantly, he let go of him and his arm shot out to hit the button that would turn it off. Loki rolled away until he was back on the other side of the bed and a slight chill went through him at the loss of the god's heat.

"Why do you have such an annoying device?" he asked half awake, his words slurring a little.

Tom smiled, trying not to chuckle. He wasn't about to go into the whole explanation of an alarm clock and what it was for.

"It wakes me up for work," he said simply.

The dark head raised up from the pillow and the green eyes seemed to lose all fuzziness immediately.

"You're leaving?"

There was a hint of panic in Loki's voice and he knew he shouldn't feel guilty, but he did anyway. The actor tried to soothe him the best he could.

"Not right away. I'm going to make us breakfast first."

The Englishman gave him the brightest smile he could muster, hoping it would be infectious. He pushed the blanket off as the cold air hit him, but he tried to ignore it and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. The god watched him intently, not moving from his warm spot under the covers. Tom went to the closet and took out his black and gold silk housecoat that ended just above his knees to put over his pajamas.   
Tying the belt around his waist, he looked back at the Asgardian in his bed.

"When you're ready, meet me in the kitchen. I know you must be hungry."

He gave Loki another smile and opened the bedroom door, leaving him to decide what he wanted to do. He was positive once the other man smelled the food he was cooking, he would be joining him. Tom looked around the living room, shivering again. He found the thermostat with his eyes and headed over to it. Looking at the dial, he turned the heat up so it would be warm in there. Then he walked sleepily into the kitchen, ruffling his hair as went. The tile floor was cold on his feet and made him grimace slightly but he opened the upper cupboard where'd seen the pancake mix the night before. He pulled out a large mixing bowl in a separate spot and a measuring cup from one the drawers.

Before he started cooking though, he knew some coffee would be in order. He found the metal container and measured out just the right amount and put it in the top of the machine. Then he put in the water and turned it on. Going back to the cardboard box the mix was in, he tore it open and threw away the top fold. Pouring the mix into the cup he followed the directions precisely. Then he added the water before taking a metal whip out of a different drawer. He started to spin his hand to mix it when he heard the soft pattering of feet against the carpet. Looking up, he saw Loki standing there, watching him with a questioning expression.

"You've never made pancakes before?" he asked him in a light tone with a grin.

He was trying to make sure when he left that the other man would be in a better mood. If the god did something while he was at work, he would never forgive himself. The dark hair, messy from having just woke up, shook no.

"Only the servants cooked in the palace. When we would go to the dining hall, there was always food ready."

It shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He wondered how Loki was going to adjust to having to do everyday things like cooking and cleaning that had always been done for him by others.

"Would you like to see what I'm doing?"

The Asgardian shrugged, but stepped closer, gasping when his foot hit the cold tile. He looked down as if angry at the floor for doing that to him. The actor had to suppress a smile. Recovering quickly, the other man came nearer and he explained how he had put the mix in the bowl, following the directions. Loki picked up the box and looked at it intently before scowling and thrusting it onto the counter. A little puff of mix flew into the air and landed in a small dusting around the container. Obviously upset, he walked away and stood with his back to him, his arms over his chest. Tom was dumb founded and just stared at him. What had happened?

"Loki, wh..." he started but was cut off.

"I refuse to learn how to do that. I will be waiting over there for when you finish."

He pointed at the couch and stalked over to it, sitting down like he was royalty. Which he was, he supposed. But it was impossible to understand why he'd become so indignant so quickly. As he picked up the whip and started to stir again, he looked to the box trying to figure out what had happened. After a few minutes, the answer dawned on him. The god couldn't read their language. He wasn't sure what to do with that revelation. He would be happy to teach him but from the way the other man reacted, he was afraid to even bring it up. Then again, this was something he would need to be able to do.

The actor finished mixing the batter and put the bowl down, taking a pan out of a cupboard over the stove. He turned the black dial to set the temperature and put the skillet on the burner before getting out a bottle of oil. He dumped a little on the heating surface and waited for it get hot. What little bit he knew about cooking came from watching his mom and sisters. His eyes fell on the bottle of pills next to the sink and he remembered it was time for Loki to take one. Since he was waiting for the pan anyway, he got a glass and filled it with water. Twisting off the top of the vial, he poured out the right amount of pills then put the top back on, placing it in the same spot.

"You need your medicine," he said nervously, not sure how the other man was going to react.

Tom picked the glass back up and headed toward the couch. The god was siting still, staring at the television that wasn't on, until he came over. With a very audible sigh, the Asgardian uncrossed his arms and took both the water and the pill, swallowing them down. This time the actor made sure to keep his eyes away from the slender neck. After last night, that was not something he needed to think about. Loki handed him back the glass and he took it, going into the kitchen. He placed it next to the first one, still sitting in the sink, and tried to think of a way to bring up this subject. The sizzling of the oil caught his attention and he quickly picked up the bowl with the batter, pouring some into the pan. A thin drizzle ran over the edge toward the bottom and he stopped it with his finger, sweeping it up before it could drip onto the floor.

Tom put the bowl back down and turned the water on, letting it run over his finger to wash the batter off. Then he rummaged in a drawer, finding a spatula. The batter bubbled while the oil sizzled and popped and he watched it carefully to make sure it didn't burn. An enticing smell began to fill the air and it made his own stomach growl in anticipation. He could only imagine how hungry Loki was. From what he could tell, he'd been on Earth about 2 or 3 days. He was pretty sure he'd had nothing to eat in that amount of time. Who knew how long before that he had been on Jotunheim? Days, maybe weeks, struggling for survival. The actor purposely didn't think about it any more, it was too depressing and he wanted to leave in a good mood.

The pancake looked ready to turn over and he slid the spatula under it, loosening it and flipping it carefully. He glanced at Loki again, wanting to sigh in frustration. No matter how much he did for the god, the other man still got upset so easily with him. Tom could understand he was proud and didn't want to admit his failings, but they needed to get past that. A part of him knew that would only happen when the Asgardian felt he could trust him completely and after last night that was going to be hard to prove. There was trust there and he could tell his efforts were appreciated, but there was still a barrier. Loki was afraid to believe in him after he'd turned him down. The god felt he was just going to hurt him eventually and was purposely keeping a wall up, Tom could feel it.

The actor checked the pancake and found that it was ready, so he took out two plates from the same cupboard he kept the bowl in and placed them on the counter. Picking up the pan, he dumped the one he'd finished on it, then put a little more oil in the pan. It sizzled like before and he poured in more batter. There was a dining table directly across from him made of a light colored brown wood. It only had two straight backed chairs, but he'd never needed more than that.

"Loki, you should come sit at the table. It's almost ready."

Tom could almost feel the battle the other man was waging in himself as he tried to decide if he should. His hunger must have won out because he pushed himself up and shuffled over to pull out a chair and sit in it. The god's elbows were on the table as he pretended to study his nails. One of the Asgardian's bare feet hooked onto a rung and he found it incredibly cute the way he was sitting there. It made him almost seem innocent and young.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, knowing that Loki wasn't, but trying to get a conversation started.

The perfect green eyes snapped to his face and his hands dropped onto the table.

"No, why would you think that?"

The actor shrugged, trying to make it seem like he was pulling at straws.

"You seem unhappy. I thought I did something."

Tom snuck a glance and saw Loki look down a little guiltily.

"I'm sorry."

He froze, not expecting an apology. An angry sound from the pan made him look back in time to flip the other pancake before it burned.

"Why are you apologizing?" 

There was no way to keep the amazement out of his voice. The god looked up with the slightest smirk from having caught him off guard.

"You've been going out of your way to help me and I keep getting frustrated and taking it out on you. I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate what you've been doing."

Again, he was stunned to actually hear him say it and couldn't respond right away.

"But it will happen again, I just wanted you to know that."

If his heart hadn't been beating so hard, he would have smiled at that. There was no doubt the other man was going to be difficult. For some reason it fit him though and made him like him more.

"Can we eat yet? I'm starving."

His last statement broke Tom's trance and he looked away from the dark hair and perfect skin long enough to rescue his pancake before it could be considered burnt. 

"Uh, ya, sorry, I was a little distracted."

He slid that one onto his plate and put the pan on a cool burner while turning the hot one off. The actor picked up the plates and placed them on the table. He wasn't sure what things Loki might want on his, but he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of maple syrup and some butter. He normally liked to put strawberries or other fruit on his, but he knew he was fresh out at the moment. Mentally he reminded himself to put shopping on his list of things that needed to be done. Maybe the god would even let him show him how to do it. He guessed it would all depend on the mood he was in at the time.

When he came back and put the condiments down, he remembered the coffee and retrieved two coffee cups, filling them. He placed them on the table as well and went back to the fridge to get the milk. The actor didn't know how the god would like his coffee, but he made it like his. He put milk in it, then replaced the jug in the refrigerator. Tom pulled out the other chair and sat across from his guest. Loki was poking at the pancake with his fork as if testing it to see what it might do. This time the Englishman couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing? It's not going anywhere."

He was given a scornful glare.

"How do I know that?"

"Look, put some of this on it."

He popped the top of the syrup and poured it on the pancake before putting some on his own. The god cut off a piece with his silverware and hesitantly stuck it into his mouth. Tom could practically see his face light up and it made him smile happily that he liked it. For some reason any kind of approval from the god of mischief sent thrills of joy into him. While the other man munched happily, he spooned some sugar from the bowl on the table into their cups and mixed it. Loki reached over and brought the cup up like he was going to drink from it without hesitation and Tom stopped him.

"Wait, that's still hot, be careful."

The Asgardian eyed it and took just a small sip instead. There was a satisfied expression that followed and it warmed him. Deciding to get to his own breakfast, he used his fork to spread the syrup around before removing his own piece and trying it. His was a tad overcooked, but he wasn't going to complain. This felt nice, just the two of them having breakfast together. It had been a long time since he'd had someone spend the night. He liked the idea of Loki being there every morning when he woke up.

It didn't take long for them to eat everything and Tom drained the last of his coffee before getting up to clear the table. He hard Loki's chair scrape back as he got up and he looked at him.

"Should I worry about getting dressed or do you plan on me staying here all day?"

The actor balanced everything and brought it to the counter next to the sink. He took the two glasses out so he could turn on the water and adjust the temperature. 

"The doctor said you should rest. I want you to stay here today."

"What am I to do while I'm here by myself?"

Tom put in a plug and let the sink fill as he squirted in some dish soap.

"I have something for you to do, just wait until I wash these then I will show you."

He didn't hear the quiet sound of bare feet over the rush of the running water and jumped a little when he felt the warm hands touch his waist. Loki's body was behind his and pressed close enough he could feel them practically touching.

"I'd rather have you stay with me," the god said quietly, his lips at Tom's shoulder.

A hot shudder of desire went through him at the way he said it and the actor had to get a grip on himself. 

"I..I can't Loki. I have to work today," he stuttered before focusing on putting the plates in the water and running a sponge over them. 

The other man never let go of him, watching over his shoulder. He guessed he should have been thankful, maybe he would learn something, but the presence burned into his skin. Tom had the oddest desire to turn around and kiss him senseless. But he fought it, that wouldn't help either of them. Once the plates were clean and put in the drainer, he wiped up the counter and stove, making sure to get the powder that had spilled out of the box earlier. He also returned the pancake mix to where he'd found it. Then he let the water out and rinsed the sink and sponge, placing them back and turning the water off. Now he was in a predicament, he had to turn around and Loki was still right there.

"I have to get changed and go for a run before work," he said, swallowing hard, hoping the other man would move away.

He felt movement, but it was even closer because when the god spoke his mouth was by his ear this time.

"Stay with me," he said so low it was barely more than a breath.

And damn if he didn't want to. Images of them spending the day making love flooded his mind and he didn't know where they came from. He would have blamed the god of mischief but he knew he didn't have his powers any more. They came from his own desires and that scared him even more. Just a few words and touches from the other man made him start to get hard already. Loki's lips pressed against his neck and he had to stop this.

"I can't," he gritted out in an angry voice and he felt the man behind him freeze.

"We talked about this." he said, feeling incredibly wrong, but determined not to give in.

It worked because the god let go of him and stepped aside. Tom rushed away from him and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He couldn't stand these feelings and they were tearing him apart. As much as he wanted the other man, he still didn't feel comfortable with it. His eyes watered as he realized how much that must have hurt Loki. Or maybe it was his own pain that he was feeling. He didn't even know any more. 

Looking down, his pants were tenting from his erection. Great, now he had this to deal with. Again, he fought with himself, not sure what to do. He could take care of it himself, but he would feel guilty the whole time. Plus his guest was out there and who knew what he would do after that kind of rejection. Sighing, he knew he had to make sure he was alright first. Tom unlocked the door and peeked his head out. There was the shape of a body under his blanket and black hair pooled against his pillow. At least he knew he wasn't trying to hurt himself or run away. Closing the door, he locked it again and swallowed, trying to decide how to go about this.

The first thing he had to do was push down his pants and underwear. His large cock bounced out, hard and swollen. Putting his hand around it, he started to pull on the hot skin, letting his eyes close. The same pictures that caused his arousal swam before his eyes and he opened them again quickly. There was no way he was going to jerk off to him and Loki having sex. No way. But every other thing he tried to think off, all the hot pictures of women he'd seen, previous sexual episodes he'd had, nothing worked. The minute he thought of himself naked pressed against the god, their bodies rubbing together, tingles of desire would shoot through him. Knowing he was going to be damned to hell for this, he let himself dwell on it. As he stroked himself, his other hand came up to cup his balls, rolling them a little. A small moan escaped him and his heart sped up. He hoped the man in the other room didn't hear him.

Tom could almost feel Loki's lips close over him, those beautiful green eyes looking up at him smugly. His hips jerked into his hand when he saw it in his mind and his breath caught. He wanted to tangle his fingers in that silky hair and pant while the god's tongue swirled against him. The actor's body responded the same, his chest rising rapidly, making him start to pant. God, it felt so good to touch himself, imagining it was the other man's mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done this, always being so busy. And nothing had made him feel like this in a long time.

Finally he pictured himself penetrating the perfect body, his cock sliding into the tight heat, Loki's silky skin pressed against his own. His hips started to thrust as if he was really fucking the god and he couldn't hold back any more. With a cry that he tried to muffle by shoving his hand in his mouth, he came hard, spraying thick juices all over the counter and floor. He bent forward, letting his hand fall against the edge of the sink to hold him as he let the high slowly fade. His heart was racing and his chest heaving. It took a few minutes before he felt somewhat normal again and the actor grabbed a towel to start wiping up the mess he'd made. He started with his dripping cock and wiped it off before shoving it into his pants. Then he got the semen off the floor and counter. Unlocking the bathroom door, he walked to the hamper to throw the towel into it. There was the sound of movement on the bed and he looked over to see Loki staring at him. The god was laying on his back with his hands crossed behind his head and he had no expression on his face.

"I know you want me, why do you insist on telling me no?"

It was the actor's turn to become paralyzed. Finally he regained his ability to move and turned toward him.

"Why do you think that?"

Loki snorted and looked away.

"I could hear you in there."

Tom thought he was going to die of embarrassment. His face turned so red, it was hot from the rush of blood and he could barely think.

"Why...who...says it was because of you?"

Anger passed briefly over the Asgardian's face before he became neutral again.

"Don't lie to me, Thomas, it's unbecoming."

That was the first time the other man had used his full name and he could tell he was pushing Loki away by what he was doing. He honestly didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. And something snapped inside him so that he didn't care.

"Believe what you want," he said rudely, heading to his dresser to take out some jogging clothes.

"I have to go for a run and I'll be back in an hour to get ready for work."

The actor brought his clothes into the bathroom to change. The sweatpants were dark blue and his top was just a plain light blue tee shirt. He was plagued with different thoughts as he took off his pajamas and put on the athletic wear. It was hard enough trying to sort out his own feelings, but then he had to wonder why Loki was so persistent in trying to be physical with him. All he could imagine was that it made him feel like he had some worth and desirability. That was when he remembered Brenda. He hoped she called soon and maybe if they started dating, the god of mischief would get the hint. Something about that made him sad, but he didn't want to figure out what it was.

After he'd changed, he opened the bathroom door and went back in the bedroom. When he put his clothes in the hamper, he realized how full it was getting already. He was going to have to do wash soon. Loki had turned over in the bed again so that his back was to him. He wanted to tell him good bye or ask him if he would be here when he got back, but he didn't. Instead he went to the closet in the living room and pulled out his running shoes. Closing the door, he sat on the couch and put on the sneakers, double knotting the strings. Then he stood up and took the keys off the hook, stuffing them in his sock since he had no pockets. Tom unlocked the door and looked toward the bedroom, feeling confused and depressed. Maybe something would come to him while he was running.


	6. Rescuing a God-Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of life with Loki

No Epiphanies came to him during his run, but he did feel better when he walked back in the door. His mind was clear and he knew that no matter how he felt, he was going to have to draw the line with the god. He didn't mind holding him or even a few kisses, but that was as far as he was going to let him get. Tom locked the door behind him and took off his sneakers, putting them in the closet. He also returned the keys to the hook and walked over to the bedroom door, the socks on his feet not making any noise against the carpet. 

The actor stood in the entrance, looking at the shape under the cover and wondering if he was awake or not. He noticed the sweat making his shirt cling to his body and needed to take a shower. Walking past the bed, he turned the light back on in the bathroom, then headed to the closet to take out his clothes for the day. This time it was dark blue slacks with a white dress shirt that buttoned up the front. The top drawer of his dresser scraped faintly as he retrieved some underwear and socks from it. Then he walked to the bathroom, his socks keeping him from feeling the tile floor.

Tom closed the door behind him and started to undress again. When he was completely naked, he put the clothing he'd taken off in a neat pile, then turned on the water. The sound was familiar and comforting, taking his thoughts to the day ahead. He was going to have to wake Loki up before he left as he had something he needed him to do. But the actor was looking forward to getting on set and letting himself get lost in pretending to be someone else. Even if it was the same man that was staying at his house. He wanted to tell Chris about this badly, knowing he would find it amazing too. They both had a love for the god of mischief from playing their roles that most people wouldn't understand.

Snapping himself from his thoughts, he started the shower and stepped in, liking how the hot water washed over him, removing the dirt and sweat. It always felt good to be clean. Tom grabbed the soap and slid it over his skin, the moisture bringing out the strong scent of it. Happily, he scrubbed at himself, starting at his chest and stomach, then moving to his shoulders and underarms. Bending over, he put the foamy bubbles on his feet, working between his toes. His calves, then thighs were next before he started on his cock and balls. As his fingers slid over his privates, he remembered masturbating not long before and blushed faintly before quickly finishing there. Once they were clean, he soaped his hands good and slipped into the crack and entrance of his ass. Making sure everything was spotless, he washed his hands again and put the soap down.

The actor put his head under the spray, wetting his hair thoroughly. Then he took the shampoo, popping the top and letting the smell fill the air. Smiling a little, he squirted it into his hand and lathered his hair, washing it completely. When it squeaked from being so clean, he went for the conditioner and repeated the process. Rinsing out everything completely, he finished and shut the water off. Tom pulled the curtain back and took a towel, running it over his body and removing the droplets of water. Replacing it on the silver bar, he put on his underwear and pants then his shirt. He picked up his jogging clothes and opened the door, the hot steam escaping and starting to clear the foggy mirror.

He was startled to see Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, apparently waiting for him. The actor hesitated for a second, then went to put the clothes in the hamper. Turning back, he gave him a smile, hoping to at least keep things good between them.

"I'm glad you're awake, I have something to show you."

Tom was nervous again because this could make the god angry, but he had to at least try. Going over to a little desk in the corner of his bedroom, he retrieved his laptop and the power cord.

"I'm going to set this up in the kitchen. Come with me."

The other man stood up and followed him. The Englishman put down the computer and plugged it in, turning it on. Loki stood next to him, watching silently. Finally he found what he was looking for and started the online program. He stood up and motioned for the Asgardian to sit down. The god did and he leaned over his shoulder to show him how to use the device. His nose came close to the soft strands of his hair and he had to fight the knot that started in his stomach. It still confused him how the man sitting there affected him more than anyone else he'd ever known.

"This is what they call a computer program. Use this pad with your finger and you can move this," he pointed to the screen, " cursor and you can get to different things. But for this, you mostly just do what it tells you."

Tom clicked on the button to start it and a voice came over the speakers. Loki sat back suddenly, the voice coming from nowhere had spooked him. His eyes narrowed as he studied the machine in front of him.

"It's alright, it's just a recording. The voice is going to help guide you through this. Just do what it says and soon you'll be able to read our writing."

He said the last part hesitantly, fearing a bad reaction. Luckily, the other man seemed too intrigued with his computer to let it get to him. He was already playing with the pad to make the cursor move around. Tom stood back, happy to put some distance between them.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back later. Please don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

The green eyes flicked over to him and he could see the feelings reflected there even though the god was too proud to say anything. He gave the other man a small smile before heading to the closet to get his coat and shoes. Putting on a beige jacket, he sat on the couch and pulled on his dress shoes. Then he stood up and took the keys off the hook, shutting the closet. The sound of the man's voice on the computer came drifting over and he was glad Loki was interested in using the laptop. Feeling better, he unlocked the door and stepped through, then locked it behind him. He was pretty sure the Asgardian could handle himself if someone broke in, but there was no point in taking any chances.

His trip to the lobby was uneventful and he used the ATM machine inside the building to get some cash so he could take a taxi to the shooting location. Tom said hello to the doorman on the way out and found a cab fairly easily. When he arrived at the studio, he paid the driver and stepped out, looking forward to getting back to work. He had barely walked in the door when someone grabbed him from behind in a strong hug.

"There you are brother, I missed you!"

They both started to laugh as Chris let him go and he turned around. It was normal for them to pretend to be in character even when they weren't filming.

"Hey, Chris, how was your day off?"

"Great, I spent the day with Elsa and India, how about you?"

He knew his friend worried about him spending too much time alone. Tom almost told him about Loki, but then he would have to show him or he wouldn't believe him. It was just too soon for the god to be meeting people. Making sure he didn't spill anything, he just grinned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The blonde looked at him curiously with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Now you have to tell me."

That made him laugh and he hit his friend on the shoulder.

"Some other time, I promise. We need to get ready."

Chris gave him a look that said he knew there was something he wasn't telling him, but let it go. He knew the Australian trusted his judgement and wouldn't push the issue. Between the long time it took to get into costume and the routine of filming, Tom enjoyed the entire day. He was able to forget any problems and even though he should have been researching ways to get Loki some kind of identification, he needed this break from the stress and responsibilities of the last day. He was glad he worked with people he considered friends that made everything so fun. 

When the day came to a close, he almost didn't want to leave but he knew the god had been there by himself all day and probably missed him. That was something that made him literally feel like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been waiting for him, wanting to see him like that. It was a good feeling but brought back all those confused ones as well. Well, it didn't matter anyway, he still had to go to the gym with Chris. They always worked out after shooting all day. His friend needed to stay as big as he could and Tom just needed to stay in shape.

As they headed out the door, his cell phone rang and the actor fumbled in his pocket, trying to pull it out. He didn't recognize the number and his hopes raised it might be the nurse from the hospital. Pressing the answer icon, he held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm sorry if it was too soon to call, I was just wondering if you still wanted to get together."

A goofy smile came over him and blushed a little even though he was talking on the phone. 

"Ya, of course. I was hoping you'd call."

She gave a cute little laugh.

"Really? Well, you have my number now. I work a lot at the hospital, but I'm sure we could figure something out."

Chris looked back as they were walking and noticed his face. Grinning, he mouthed 'who is it?' to him. Tom just waved him away, getting more embarrassed. He was trying to think but his mind was flustered and he couldn't even get out a coherent sentence. When would they be able to get together? He couldn't leave Loki alone right away.

"I work a lot too and I have my brother staying with me right now. Let me see when a good time would be and I'll get back to you on it."

"Sure, that's no problem. Is it ok if I call you once in awhile until then? I'd like to get to know you a little better."

He loved her posititive attitude and that was a great suggestion.

"I'd like that."

They were at the doors to the gym and he had to let her go. Chris was waiting for him with an amused expression.

"Me too, you seem very interesting. Anyone that would look out for their brother like that has to be a good guy."

He grinned again and looked down.

"Nah, it wasn't any trouble. Hey, I have to get going right now, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said with a giggle.

"Great, I'll talk to you then."

"Alright, good bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket to get assaulted with questions from his friend.

"Who was that Tom?" he teased, poking him in the ribs.

"No one you need to know about," he teased back, swatting at the blonde's hands.

They started inside and the smell of sweat and canvas hit his nose. It wasn't completely unpleasant as it reminded him of the good feeling that came with working out. The two of them went in and started getting set up.

"Come on, you have to tell me. I haven't seen you turn that red in ages."

That made him blush again.

"Just a girl I met yesterday."

"Ah, no wonder you don't want to tell me all about it. I'll let you off the hook for now, but I want details. Lots and lots of details."

They both laughed and started their routines. He found he liked this too. It was easy and he could let his mind blank out or drift away. The only thing he had to think about was the casual conversation with the other actor and that was just enjoyable. Before he knew it, their time was up and they were putting the equipment away. He knew the Australian had to get home to his family and now he had someone to get home to. They went to the showers like normal, undressing. He was used to seeing the blonde naked and sometimes found himself a little envious that he could be so huge. But he couldn't hold back a smirk as he knew he was bigger in the genitalia area. Few men could say they were as large as him and it had been a real confidence booster growing up.

They stood next to each other under the hot sprays of water, rinsing off the sweat from the work out. There was no awkwardness, they knew where they stood with each other. At the beginning it had been uncomfortable and they even had a conversation once about whether or not they should try anything. But that had been a long time ago before Chris met Elsa and they had both made it clear it wasn't going to happen. There was a lot of love between them, but they choose to keep it as close as brothers, maybe even better because there was no sibling rivalry between them. Once in a while they would catch each other checking out one of their bodies and it would just make them laugh or roll their eyes. It was ok because it was safe.

Leaving the shower, they dressed and said their good byes at the door. They would be seeing each other tomorrow anyway, so it wasn't hard to part ways. Tom caught another taxi and found himself growing excited about getting back. He wanted to hear what the other man had been doing all day, even though he was sure it couldn't have been much. Exiting the vehicle, he remembered the god probably hadn't eaten all day and the exercise had made him hungry too. He looked around and saw a few little take out places near by. One made pizzas and he lit up. That was perfect. 

The actor crossed the street, avoiding any traffic and opened the big glass door. It was bright and smelled great inside. It was easy enough to order and only took a few minutes before he was holding a hot cardboard box in his hands. He returned outside and went to his building, the door being opened for him by the same doorman he saw yesterday.

"How's your brother?"

"He's great, thanks."

There was a little nod from Sam and he kept walking, going straight to the elevator. Getting on, he waited impatiently for it to arrive at his floor. He couldn't wait to introduce the god to pizza. The thought made him smile a little. Soon the doors were opening and he traveled quickly down the hallway to his apartment. He pulled out the keys and began unlocking the bolts. Finally, he had them undone and found himself taking a deep breath as he got ready to open the door. Would Loki still be there? He had hurt his feelings quite a bit and then, even worse, he suddenly worried that maybe he had done something to himself. He pulled the door open and stepped inside. The first thing that caught his attention was that the television was on. The second was the god of mischief reclined on his couch, looking bored. Tom breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door behind him, locking it again.

"I brought home pizza," he announced, proud of himself.

The other man sat up and gave him a strange look, eyeing the box in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Don't worry, you'll love it," he told him, going to put it on the table. 

He made sure not to put it too close to the laptop and after leaving it there, he went back to leave his shoes and jacket in the closet. Loki had gotten up from the couch and wandered over to the table. He was studying the square shape sitting there. Then he looked at Tom with a sly smirk.

"Eat in or delivery."

"What?"

The actor wasn't paying attention, he was in the process of hanging his keys and coat as he kicked off his shoes.

"It says eat in or delivery."

Finally it dawned on him that the god had read what the box said. Shutting the door, he beamed at him as he rushed over.

"You read it! I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Loki went stiff for a second before gently pushing him away.

"Yes, thanks to your computer."

His voice was sad and it seemed he had resigned himself to the fact the actor didn't want him in any way other than as a friend. That really bothered Tom for some reason, but it was a good thing, right? He tried to distract them both by flipping open the lid of the box. The smell hit them instantly, both of their mouths watering. He had only gotten a plain cheese, not really sure what the other man might want on his.

"I'm sorry I couldn't teach you myself, I had to work today."

"Don't worry Thomas, I understand. More than you might think."

He felt like every time Loki spoke a dagger was being shoved into his heart. He wanted to tell him it wasn't like that, but the truth was, it was. Suddenly he lost his appetite but he didn't want the god to know. The other man needed to eat and he didn't want his guilt to stand in the way. The actor went to the drainer and took out the plates from that morning. He saw the pill bottle and remembered that it was time for the god's medicine. He brought the plates back and set them down, then went back and got another glass of water and the medicine. All he had to do was hand them to the Asgardian and he took them without saying anything. 

When he was done, Tom took the glass and placed it in the sink before motioning for Loki to take some of the cheesy delight with a slight smile. It was interesting to watch the god try to figure out how to take a piece off. He seemed a little put off by having to use his hands, but to the actor that was part of the fun. Once they both had one, he picked his up and bit into it. It was delicious as all pizza usually is. Seeing him being brave enough to eat, the other man bit the end and gave it a try. The actor could see that he enjoyed it and watched as he took a bigger bite.

"This is good," he said grudgingly, taking another mouthful.

"Pizza is one of the amazing things the culinary world has churned out," the Englishman said with a chuckle.

Loki finished his piece and stared at the rest.

"Can I have more?" he asked.

"You can have as much as you want," Tom told him.

He put the last bit in his mouth and placed his plate in the sink. That was enough for him. Washing the grease from his hands, the actor sat down in front of the computer as the god started his second piece. He wanted to check his emails and liked to go on twitter once in awhile for his fans. The chair across from his moved as the Asgardian sat down, eating happily.

"What are you doing?" the smooth voice asked him.

It wasn't until then he realized how amazing Loki sounded. His tone wasn't too deep or high and he spoke with grace even when irritated.

"Keeping in contact with people."

"How?"

He looked up and saw the other man studying him intently.

"I'll show you some other time. I need to do a few things on here then get to bed. Have you been resting today?"

Loki had taken up the same position from that morning, his elbows on the table and his foot on the rung of the chair. His eyes rolled and Tom had to keep from laughing. He reminded him of a teenager.

"Did I have a choice?"

The god finished that piece and took another one. For not doing anything all day, he had worked up an appetite.

"Good, you need to get better."

"Getting better is boring."

Tom couldn't hold back the grin that came over him.

"It can be, yes."

It only took a few more minutes and he was shutting the laptop down and closing it. Loki polished off that piece and seemed to be done finally. He picked up on what Tom had done earlier and went to the sink to wash his hands. The Englishman put the leftovers on a plate and covered it with plastic before placing the empty box next to the garbage since it wouldn't fit inside the can. After not getting much sleep the night before, the actor was exhausted.

"I wish I could spend more time catching up, but I need to get to sleep."

Loki stood looking out the small window that was situated above the sink. He knew from experience the only thing you could see from there was the sky and maybe the tops of other buildings. His apartment was on the fourth floor of the building, making it fairly high from the ground.

"Good night Thomas," the god said distantly as if watching something of interest. But the glazed look to his eyes told the actor differently.

Guilt and pain washed over him. The other man had been here alone all day and he was leaving him already. He walked over to him, wanting to give him a hug but remembering how he'd reacted not that long ago.

"I'm sorry Loki. Did you want to talk for a bit? I can wait."

The god's lips pressed together in a thin line of repressed anger. Too late he realized his mistake. The Asgardian didn't want him to feel sorry for him or act like he needed him.

"I have nothing to talk to you about," he snarled before pushing past him to flop on the couch.

Tom just stood there, unable to think. No matter what he did, it was always the wrong thing. He pulled himself together and walked dejectedly toward the bedroom.

"Good night Loki," he said quietly as he passed by. The god never even turned to look at him. 

The actor went into his room and shut the door behind him. Tomorrow he would have to make sure to spend some time with him. It was obvious how much the Asgardian needed him even though he probably didn't even realize it himself. He went through his normal routine of taking out his pajamas and changing, then depositing his clothes in the hamper. Seeing it filling up, he remembered he needed to do wash again. Maybe after work, he would show the god how to do it. Tom crawled into the side of the bed he normally didn't sleep on, feeling strange that he'd been booted over without any kind of resistance. But honestly, it was the least of his worries.

Even with being as tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep right away. His mind kept nagging at him about the things he should be doing or should have done already. On top of that, it kept showing him how difficult the future was going to be. He tried to calm it by convincing himself that eventually he would get into a pattern with Loki and things would work out. After about an hour, he heard the bedroom door open quietly and the quiet shuffle of feet against the carpet. The other side of the bed depressed slightly as the other man slipped in under the blanket. It didn't escape him that he laid down with his back to him or that he was practically on the edge of the mattress.

"Loki, I'm sorry."

He didn't expect an answer but this time found it irritated him.

"What more do you want from me? All I can do is apologize. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow."

The god turned over and even though he couldn't see his face, it made him feel better.

"If I promise not to try anything, will you hold me?"

The wet sound of his voice told Tom he had been crying. A ton of emotions crashed into him and he didn't know where to start. He wished he could tell the other man that he loved him and they would always be together, but he didn't feel it. There was love there, but he wasn't 'in love' with him.

"Of course," he answered thickly, grabbing Loki's arm to pull him forward.

The Asgardian practically launched from his spot to attach himself to the actor. It seemed the only time the god was comfortable showing his feelings was in the dark where he didn't have to see the other man's reaction. Or maybe he just hoped he would pretend he was someone else. That was a depressing thought. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the warmth and comfort of having Loki laying in his arms. 

"I do care about you," Tom told him, letting his hand stroke the soft, dark hair.

"You think I don't know that? It's why I keep letting myself trust you."

The silky voice was muffled by his shirt. It made him feel good but he heard the unspoken part at the end. Even though you keep hurting me. The actor resolved to make sure he was more sensitive to the other man's feelings. He had to prove to Loki that he could trust him if he ever wanted him to get back to a good place emotionally.

"It will get better, I promise."

He couldn't help but to kiss his forehead. There was no answer but it was alright. They'd made their peace and finally he was able to fall asleep.


	7. Rescuing a God-Chapter 7

Rescuing a God-Part 7

The next two weeks flew by for him. They had finally settled into a good routine and he was proud of himself that they'd accomplished a lot. He'd taken Loki both grocery and clothes shopping. The god bought a lot of tight black pants and green shirts, but that was alright. They made him feel more comfortable. It was interesting how everyone stared at them and a part of him couldn't help but find it amusing. 

At home the god had learned how to cook a few things and do wash. Tom showed him how to use the internet more and it was keeping him occupied during the day. Every night they fell asleep in each other's arms and even then the other man would wake up with nightmares. On two different occasions the actor had let him kiss him for a few minutes until he calmed down. There was something about being with him physically that seemed to help the Asgardian. He was still bursting to tell Chris about Loki but he'd realized that if Thor looked like his friend, that would be a really bad situation to get into. So he kept his mouth shut, as frustrating as it was.

It had been another rewarding day at work and Loki had been in a fairly good mood when he'd come home. They'd talked and gotten along well. He was feeling satisfied even thought he'd been putting off looking for ways to get the other man legal. The back of his mind nagged at him, telling him that maybe he was doing it on purpose. If the god didn't have paperwork, he couldn't go anywhere. But he pushed those thoughts aside as nonsense. He didn't want to trap him here. Or so he told himself. Tom had been noticing it was getting harder to deny his feelings. While he had believed he wasn't in love with him, it seemed to be getting dangerously close to that point. He needed a distraction. Maybe he would call Brenda and finally set up that date.

Loki twitched against him and his heart skipped. He was dreaming and most likely it was going to be another nightmare. Tom put his cheek against the top of the other man's head and inhaled the smell of shampoo. He'd had to keep helping him bathe up until yesterday. In just the short time he'd been there, all of his wounds were already healed. They'd seen the doctor and had the switches removed but all that was left were two faint white lines from where the cuts had been. At least they'd gotten past the uncomfortable feeling of Loki being naked in front of him. At the end, he'd stripped without hesitation and they'd even been able to hold full conversations during bath time.

"No, no," came in a mumbled whisper from the other man's lips and he tightened his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"Loki, wake up," he said quietly.

The was a shudder and gasp as the god pulled himself from sleep.

"W..what?"

It always took him a minute to remember where he was and there had been more than a few times he'd thought Tom was Thor. But it hadn't happened in the last four days. The other man seemed to be learning that he was indeed stuck here on Midgard. And with him.

"It's alright you were having a nightmare."

Loki shifted in his arms and he could feel the long fingers run into the side of his hair as he moved closer, bringing their lips together. It was a brief gentle touch at first then he felt the wet heat of his tongue begging for access to his mouth. Tom was in a calm, peaceful place and opened his lips letting Loki in. Their slick muscles brushed together and the other man moaned, his grip tightening as he pressed hard against the actor. Somewhere in the back of his head an alarm went off but he didn't want this kiss to end. It was broken suddenly as fevered caresses pressed along his jaw and down his neck. More desire then he could ever remember flooded him and his fingers dug into Loki's sides where he'd been holding him.

"L...Loki....." he tried to protest.

"No, not this time. Trust me Tom like I trust you."

The words were hot puffs of air against his ear and he could hear the desperation in them. How could he be cruel and push him away again? The other man hadn't really done anything that made him confident he could trust him, but he decided to give it to him. What was the worst that could happen? A picture of Loki thrusting into his body flashed before his eyes and even though that was the worst, he didn't think he would really mind. Bringing his hand up to cover his forehead, he couldn't believe he'd just thought that. The feel of cool fingers slipping under his pajama top broke his concentration. This was obviously going to push some boundaries.

"Fine, don't make me regret it," he gritted out.

His shirt was pushed up and the only answer he received was a long lick along his stomach up to his rib cage. Tom bit his lip to hold back any noises that might encourage him. Not that it mattered, he was already so hard he was jabbing into the god's body where ever they happened to touch. Loki must have noticed because he started to rub along his hot length through his clothes as his mouth closed around one of the actor's nipples. Tom's whole body jerked into the touches and air rushed out of him.

"Loki, no...." 

He tried to stop this, if for no other reason than to keep his sanity. It didn't help that the word no sounded like a moan. The actor had assumed he was going to want to touch his body but not there. Even if his mind had jumped that far ahead, he really hadn't thought the other man was going to push it that much. His hands fumbled at pushing the god off from his crotch and strong hands pinned his wrists down. He could feel the hot breath move up until it washed across his cheek and the soft strands of hair tickled his face.

"Do you trust me?"

It was impossible not to hear the iciness of that question. He wanted to say yes, he really did, but he honestly didn't trust him. But he also knew if he said no that Loki would leave and never come back. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to answer. No matter what happened, he could always deal with it later.

"Y..yes."

He didn't have to see the smug smile or the way the green eyes lit up. He just knew it had happened. His wrists were released and before he could do anything else, his pajama bottoms and underwear were being ripped down. The other man's wet mouth closed over his cock and his mind went blank. Tom grabbed onto the sheet under him as the god did things to him he'd only heard about. He seemed to have no gag reflex and his tongue was almost like a hand stroking him perfectly. How this was supposed to prove he could trust him, he didn't know, but it was probably the best thing anyone had ever done for him to gain it.

The insides of his thighs were caressed by fingertips, sending more tendrils of heat racing straight toward his throbbing erection. He could feel the anticipation as they danced over his skin toward his balls. They teased and barely made contact and pre cum spilled out of him as his ass raised off the bed, pushing him further inside the other man. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long. His breathing was so shallow and fast he didn't know how he didn't hyperventilate. Heat radiated from his body and he was tempted to try and stop this again. That was when the teasing stopped and his sack massaged thoroughly. Some kind of noise escaped him as he fell back. All he could do was hold onto the bed as if his life depended on it.

If he'd been able to think, he would have been wondering how Loki had been able to breathe with the length of him shoved down his throat. But he couldn't even start to form a coherent thought. As he got closer to his release, the less he knew other than the heavenly pleasure coming from his leaking cock. It was the brush of a finger against his puckered entrance that sent him over the edge and he was cumming hard and long. Little lights danced in front of his eyes as he tried to process what had just happened. Slowly his long member was released, a centimeter at a time, from the wet cavern. He felt the mattress move and a body settle next to him. So many things flooded his brain, he couldn't even start to talk. He wanted to yell at him for doing something like this but thank him profusely for the best sexual experience he'd ever had. Tom wanted to ask him how the hell he'd learned to do that and then admonish him until he swore to never do it again. The best thing he could come up with was to fix his pants.

"Why....why did...you do that?" he panted.

The god settled against him just like nothing had ever happened, even arranging the actor's arms so they were over him. His breathing was back to normal and Tom was so accustomed to him, he could feel that he was sleepy already.

"It was nothing. I just wanted to thank you for everything."

"But you said, you said I could trust you."

Even though he couldn't see his face, he knew there was a frown there.

"Stop making such a fuss over it. And I never said you could trust me, I asked if you did. Besides, what did I do that was so terrible?"

Tom hated to admit it, but he was right. And while he, again, hadn't done anything to gain his trust, he hadn't violated it either. Well, maybe a little, but like he said, it hadn't been terrible.

"I'll let it go this time, but don't ever do that again."

He almost wanted to hit himself for saying that. No one else was ever going to make him feel like that.

"Unless I give you permission," he added then wanted to hit himself again.

The slender body under his shook just the slightest bit, telling him the god was holding back a laugh. It could have been at his indecision or the fact he knew he was getting to him. Either way he wasn't happy about it. Then he realized something. Even if it had been wrong, Loki was holding back a laugh when just a few minutes ago, he'd woken up from a nightmare. He might not agree with it, but he could see how it helped the other man. It was hard to stay mad at him when he needed this. The god fell asleep quickly but his mind wouldn't let him. Tom was awake for quite a while trying to make some decisions. There only seemed one solution to his problem and he just hoped it would work. Loki was very persistent and didn't take well to being told no, so he had to get into another relationship. That had to convince him that the actor was serious about them not being together. 

He drifted to sleep just to hear the buzzing of his alarm starting. It was impossible to say how long it had been but he felt far from rested. Physically sated maybe, but not rested. For the first time in months he hit the snooze button and snuggled back against the dark hair under his chin. There was nothing for a few seconds and he almost drifted back to sleep when he felt the other man moving up to kiss him under his ear.

"Are you staying home today?" the voice purred against him.

"Sure," he mumbled before what he said hit him and he was suddenly wide awake. 

Pulling back, he looked at Loki, who's expression reminded him of a spoiled, satisfied cat. It wouldn't have surprised him to see him licking the back of his hands. Pushing him away, he sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed. Looking over at the god, he gave him a chastising look.

"You know better. I can't stay home."

The other man spread his hands innocently.

"You turned the alarm off and stayed in bed. How was I supposed to know?"

Tom stood up and turned to him.

"I was still sleepy. Someone kept me awake half the night."

Even though his voice was accusing, Loki grinned and lay back against the pillows.

"That sounds like a good thing to me."

"You're hopeless," the actor told him, shuffling toward the kitchen.

He needed coffee. Especially if he had to deal with Loki in this kind of mood first thing. Their morning ritual consisted of one of them making breakfast, they took turns every other day. Then Tom would go for his run while Loki either went back to bed or took out the laptop. Today the Asgardian stayed awake and he found that interesting since the god hadn't had much sleep either. Then again, he had all day to nap if he wanted.   
There was always a shower after his run when he'd come home and then he'd get dressed. Everything went just the same as always until he walked out of the bedroom, ready to leave for work. The other man was waiting for him, leaning against the couch. As soon as he came out, Loki approached him and started to fix the collar of his shirt.

"You never do this right," he said.

The god finished his fussing and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good day," he said quietly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

He was shocked and couldn't move for a few seconds. That was the first time the other man had done anything like this. It reminded him of...no...he shook his head to clear it. One thing was for sure, that was the last straw. If he had any doubts his guest thought they were in a relationship, that blew them all away. Suddenly he wondered if this is how it happened with Thor. Had Loki just inserted himself into his life until he thought they were together? Was that why the god of thunder had tried to get away from him? It was horrible to think that was the case, but he could see it happening right in front of him. To him. And he had to do something.

"Loki," he said firmly, following him.

The Asgardian looked up with a curious expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to stop this. All of it. We aren't in a relationship and we never will be. What you did last night was unacceptable. I've been trying to be gentle with you, but you need to understand."

Pain and anger mixed on the handsome face across from him and Loki stood up violently.

"I am aware of the situation. Do you think I'm some half crazed fangirl that doesn't know the difference between reality and fantasy? I love you, more than I ever did Thor. But I know you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry if my affections make you uncomfortable, I promise you'll never have to worry about it again!"

The god stomped off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Tom felt like an ass. He sighed and walked over to it, knocking lightly.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want there to be a misunderstanding."

Not getting an answer, he opened the door and looked in. The other man was standing in front of the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Tom took a few steps in then stopped.

"I am aware I have none of the things you find desirable. You feel the need for breasts and child bearing hips that I can't produce. If I had my magic, I would change for you, but I can not."

"No, I wouldn't want you to change for me."

The dark head bowed and he knew he'd said something wrong again.

"Of course not."

He could see the tension in every line of the god's body and it was plain he was holding in his pain. The actor walked closer and reached for his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't touch me. Ever again."

The venom in his voice made him stop. The god wasn't serious very often but he was dead on right now. He'd been so focused on the other man's pain that it wasn't until he thought about never being able to touch him that he felt his own. 

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does."

Loki spun around to look at him and his eyes were dry. That scared Tom more than anything else.

"I know what you were thinking. That I live in a fantasy world inside my mind and make things up. I'm not crazy!"

Realization showed on his face and he looked at him incredulously.

"You think I misrepresented what happened with Thor."

The god grabbed his shirt and held him close to his face but it wasn't like any of the other times. Until now Loki had been like a tame puppy but now he was furious and dangerous.

"How could you? I trusted you with the worst experience of my life and you think I twisted it into something it wasn't. And why? So you would feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity. You're nothing to me."

He was shoved backward and fell onto the bed. The hate he could hear was tearing into his heart. He didn't want this to happen. Loki stood over him, his hands balled into fists and his chest heaving as he tried to control his anger. For the first time since he'd met him, Tom was actually afraid. It must have been the fear in his face that triggered something because immediately the god backed away, his face changing into something unreadable. He turned away from the actor.

"Get out of here before I do something we both regret."

His first instinct was to go over and hold him but there was a survival instinct that pulled him just as strongly to the front door. The Englishman did as he was told and bolted for the door, making sure to lock it behind him. Once he was on the other side, he leaned against the wall, letting his rapid breathing calm down. That had been bad but he had a feeling once the god had some space, he would be alright. Tom went to work and hoped by the time he got there, he would be feeling better. He wasn't. Worry ate him all day and he couldn't get any of his lines right. He couldn't pull off Loki's carefree attitude for the movie and he knew none of the takes he'd been in that day were usable. At lunch Chris practically tackled him and dragged him into another room.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

It was the truth anyway. All he could think about was Loki and how he'd practically accused him of some pretty terrible things. A big hand pushed against his shoulder, making him look up at the Australian. The blue eyes stared straight into his, almost as if he was forcing his will into his soul.

"You need to focus. You're one of the best, Mate. I know you can do this. Make it through today and we'll talk about whatever you need, ok?"

It was hard to be upset when he was with his friend. Tom smiled and looked embarrassed.

"You're right, of course."

Somehow he forced away everything that was bothering him long enough to finish the shoot. By the end of the day, he was emotionally and physically exhausted. He knew Chris was waiting for an explanation but didn't feel up to it. And he still had Loki waiting for him. Who knew what kind of mood he was going to be in? On cue, the blonde started for him the second he left the dressing room.

"Great job Tom. I'm proud of you."

"Ya, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without your 'pep talk'," he joked with a smile.

"Any time. Did you want someone to vent to? I'm here for you."

As tempting as that was, he shook his head.

"Nah, not right now. I think I'm more tired than anything. I'm going to skip the gym tonight, is that cool?"

"Of course," the other man told him, giving his shoulder a small shake.

"But you better be back to yourself tomorrow," he said with a grin and a wink.

"I will," he answered, laughing.

The blonde took off to go work out and he started outside to find a cab. As he stuck his hands in his pockets, he felt his phone and pulled it out. Making a quick decision, he opened it and dialed Brenda's number. She didn't answer right away and he almost let out the breath he was holding when he heard her pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tom."

"Hi, what's up?"

It was time for him to man up. He reached deep down and made himself ask her out.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get together tomorrow night."

His whole insides were wound tight and he hoped she would be free.

"You have perfect timing. I'm off tomorrow."

Suddenly he relaxed and it was a relief to not be so nervous.

"Great. I'll pick you up after work, say around 7?"

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

"Me either."

He could hear her smile and was sure she could hear it in his voice too.

"I'm at work though, so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Sure, no problem. So we're definitely on?"

She giggled that time and a blush accompanied his grin.

"Yes, we're definitely on."

"I..ah...just wanted to make sure. Ok, see you then."

"Yes, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and chewed on his lip while smirking. This felt normal and right. It wasn't until he was in the cab on the way home that he realized he was going to have to break the news to the Asgardian. That was not going to be easy. Trying to soften the blow, he stopped and picked up another pizza before heading upstairs. It wouldn't work magic, but it was worth a try.

Tom opened the door nervously and went in, his eyes scanning for the god. Loki was in the same place he always was, sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He knew that the Asgardian did other things during the day but at night he waited for him right there.

"You're home early."

The actor was placing the box on the table so he could put away the rest of his things.

"Ya, I didn't feel like going to the gym."

"I hope it wasn't because of me."

"No, no, of course not," he lied.

He finished taking off his shoes, placing them in the closet. Normally the other man would have gone to investigate the box by now. Especially since the smell was giving away what was in there.

"I brought back a pizza."

"Did you?"

The god sounded disinterested.

"Aren't you hungry?"

There was a shrug of the thin shoulders. Well, it wasn't like he was going to force him to eat. The Englishman went into the kitchen and got a plate, putting a piece on it. Then he sat in front of the computer, meaning to go on Twitter. It was about twenty minutes later that the god came in and sat down. He took out a piece and nibbled on the end. Tom looked at him carefully and could see he was depressed.

"Can you forgive me for this morning?" he had to ask.

The tension was killing him and he had to bring it up. He got another shrug.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Loki....."

The green eyes flashed up to him and he couldn't speak. Hate and anger were lurking in the depths and it was something he never wanted to see again. But he had a feeling not all of it was directed at him.

"I said forget it."

"Um...ok," he pulled at his collar as if it was suddenly choking him.

Loki threw the rest of the slice down on the table and walked away.

"I'm going to bed," he said in a hollow tone.

Tom ran his hands through his hair. This was bad. It seemed like they were back to where they'd started and he hadn't even told him about his date yet. He finished the few replies on his computer and turned it off. The actor stuffed the pizza in the fridge and made sure everything was off before he went into the bedroom. It was too dark to see much of anything so he rummaged inside his drawer until he found what felt like pajamas. He changed there since there was no light and put away the dirty clothes before crawling into bed. Once he got there something felt out of place. Oh right, he was used to a warm body next to him. He debated on whether he should even say anything but decided against it. Obviously it wasn't a good idea right now. 

It was amazing how long it took him to fall asleep without Loki's heat lulling him into slumber. Like most nights he was jerked awake by controlled thrashing along with whimpers and moans. Tom was torn but it was dark and Loki always wanted him when he came out of a nightmare. The actor slid over and put an arm over him.

"Loki," he said quietly.

He didn't respond right away and the actor brushed his raven hair back, missing being able to touch him like this.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered again.

The was a gasp as consciousness hit the god. He was stiff and didn't move for a second then Tom was pushed away hard.

"I told you not to touch me," he choked out.

He could hear the pain in his voice and it echoed in his body. 

"I was just trying to help," he said soothingly.

"I don't want it."

Even in the dark he could tell the other man had curled up into a fetal position and was crying. He was at a loss. The only way he'd ever been able to comfort him was by holding him and gentle touches. Now he wasn't allowed to do that. 

"Please....I can't bear to see you like this."

His own voice was watery and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"No. I don't want to be accused of 'misunderstanding' our relationship."

"I was wrong, I can admit that. I'm sorry. Please don't push me away. I'm the only person that cares about you."

Tom was amazed at how fast Loki spun around and sat up.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he spat.

"No, I guess it wouldn't. Look, I'm trying here."

He was crying now and could feel Loki move. It was like he was pushing his hair back out of frustration. 

"I'm fine now. Go back to sleep."

The god laid down facing him but there was no doubt he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"I...I can't."

"Of course you can. Pretend everything's fine, it's what you do for a living isn't it?"

It seemed ironic to him that was the second time he'd had acting advice in the same day. There was no point in arguing with the other man and he did get comfortable again. But it was hours before either of them was able to let the depths of slumber overtake them.


	8. Rescuing a God-Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. What will happen to Tom and Loki?

Rescuing a God-Part 8

 

Morning came as always and the alarm blared in the still air. Groaning, Tom reached over and hit it. The thought that he should call in came to him, but he knew he wouldn't feel right doing it. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and saw the figure huddled under the blanket across from him. Normally the god got up when he did but it seemed he wasn't going to today. Not that he could blame him. Yesterday had been the worst that he could imagine.

It was actually Loki's turn to make breakfast, but he didn't say anything to him. He just rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen. It felt like a dark cloud was hanging inside of him, just over his heart. The actor made a bowl of cereal and tried to eat it, but it was difficult. Nothing seemed the same without the god there. True, he was just in the other room, but it more than just his physical presence he missed. There was that sparkle that came into his eyes and the sly grin that appeared on his lips. Tom found himself smiling awkwardly thinking about it. He almost stopped, thinking it was strange, but then decided not to. What could it hurt? He was only thinking of how much he enjoyed his company.

He forced himself to eat the rest of his food and rinsed the bowl in the sink before going into the bedroom to change. His eyes couldn't seem to stay away from the body on the bed, either because he wanted to make sure he was still there or because...well, he wasn't sure why. Tom changed right there, positive the Asgardian wasn't going to try and peek at him. Once he was ready, he went for his morning run. The whole time he was away, he kept thinking about his guest. He needed to find a way to get him to open up and trust him again, but without all the ambiguous relationship stuff in there. The problem was, he liked those things just as much. That's when it hit him. He had thought Loki was behind the misunderstanding, but it was him all along. He'd been misleading him with the holding and kissing, not to mention the way he looked at him sometimes. This was his fault. Not sure what to make of this revelation, he tried to let his mind go blank. He needed to be ready for work today.

When he returned from his run, the actor took off his shoes and put them away before nervously heading toward the bedroom. The god still hadn't moved and he was dreading waking him up. But he had to shower first. He purposely took his time and made it stretch longer than usual. The Englishman was hoping Loki would be up before he got out. Drying himself and arranging everything where it needed to be, he put on the bathrobe . His heart fell when he saw the body still laying there. Well, there was nothing that could be done, he had to tell him. Tom sat on the edge of the bed next to the other man and gently touched his shoulder.

"Loki, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

The irritated sound of his voice told him he'd been awake for a little while at least.

"I'm going to be home late tonight so you don't have to wait for me."

"I see, it must be for work since you value that above all else."

Tom bit his tongue just in time to keep from saying something back that he shouldn't. His heart began to beat harder and his hands got sweaty as he prepared himself to tell him about his plans.

"I...I have a date tonight. You remember the nurse from the hospital? I'm seeing her."

"I don't care," the god growled at him.

He looked at the clock and had to get going. 

"I'm sorry, I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Don't bother."

The voice that answered him was gruff and quiet. The actor stood up to get dressed and almost changed his mind about the date. It was too early to leave the god alone and especially after the way they'd been getting along. But he needed this act, this symbol to show Loki there would never be anything more between them. That thought brought wetness to his eyes and he was surprised. Did he want more? Tom shook his head. Of course not, he was just being emotional. He dressed quickly and grabbed his things from the closet before stepping into the hallway. It wasn't until he got to the lobby that he realized he'd left his wallet upstairs. Hurrying back, he went to the apartment and opened the door. A strange noise was coming from the bedroom and he rushed over to find it empty. No, it wasn't the bedroom, it was the bathroom.

Fear sent ice into his veins as he slowly walked closer and pushed the door open a little farther. Loki was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, puking his guts out. Or he would have been, but it seemed like there was nothing left and his body just dry heaved as he leaned over the fixture.

"What happened?" he cried, kneeling next to the god.

"Nothing, go to work," the other man told him weakly.

The actor grabbed his shoulders and made him look at him. His eyes were red and swollen and a wet trail of tears covered his cheeks. Tom stared at him, speechless while the other man pulled away.

"I don't understand," he stuttered out.

"What is there not to understand? I'm not feeling well, leave me alone."

He had done a lot of research on frost giants and everything he'd ever read told him they were both sexes and there was only one thing he could think of that would cause this.

"Loki, you're not...pregnant are you?"

If nothing else, that at least fired the other man into action. He hit Tom in the chest fairly hard and scrambled up.

"Are you really that ignorant? I can't get pregnant you moron."

He watched as Loki tried to hide back under the blanket. Then he stood up, rubbing his chest from the blow. It wasn't too bad, but it did hurt a little. If nothing else, he had learned that information was incorrect anyway. Tom went to stand next to him, feeling helpless.

"Then what's wrong? Why were you throwing up?"

"You just don't learn do you? I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care, you're going to tell me."

The god didn't move at first then he turned back to look at him. The green eyes were piercing and cruel and it didn't matter what came from his mouth next, the actor knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Fine, but you asked for it."

The long body unfurled and sat up against the headboard.

"You broke my heart Thomas." 

Loki pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. Then he buried his face against them.

"The pain was excruciating and unbearable and made me sick. You know what you want, now please leave me."

The Englishman couldn't think. He couldn't talk or move. All of his life, he'd always gone out of his way to make others happy, to do things for them. He was positive he'd never hurt anyone like this before and it was the most horrible thing he'd ever felt. Loki's body shook from his quiet sobs and he didn't know what to do. If he just left he would feel like the most disgusting person to ever live. But how did you comfort someone who's heart you'd just broken? He had to sit down, his own emotions getting out of control as he tried to comprehend what this meant.

"I didn't mean to...I mean, I just wanted..." he couldn't even piece together what he needed to say.

"Didn't you?" 

The dark head snapped up and he was assaulted with the deadliest glare.

"This is what you wanted. For me to know you've found another. What did you think was going to happen? That I would be happy for you?"

It was true and Tom looked down, guilt eating at him. That had been his plan but he didn't expect this. Maybe...maybe he hadn't realized how much Loki did love him. He hadn't thought it possible, that it was just a passing fascination or that he was a replacement for Thor. But the other man had told him, hadn't he? That he loved him more than the god of thunder? It just hadn't registered until now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

He didn't know what to do. Should he cancel his date or would it not even matter at this point? Then they would always have it hanging over them, the 'what if' he had gone and found the true love of his life. The god's head turned to stare at the window and he knew this conversation was over. Tom forced himself to stand, his legs feeling unable to support him.

"Please be here when I get back. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Loki just lowered his head back to his legs and Tom felt a knot forming in his stomach. The clock caught his attention and adrenaline shot through him. Shit, he was going to be late now.

"I have to go. Please at least say yes."

"Yes, I'll be here," came the muffled reply.

A little relief went through him as he took off and rushed to work. He had been right, he was twenty minutes late. Luckily it was a rare occurrence and he only got a few stern looks when he walked in the door. He could see the worry in his friend's face, but there wasn't time for questions and he was glad. There was no point in him dwelling on the situation at home, he had no answers. Tom let himself get lost in his work and was told that he did an excellent job that day. There was no avoiding Chris after the shoot though. He was waiting for him with a grim expression.

"While we're at the gym you're going to tell me everything," he said, putting a strong arm around Tom's shoulders.

There was no wiggle room, no way he was going to get out of it. The actor accepted his fate silently and as soon as they were settled on their benches, the Australian leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Go on, spill it."

"You're going to think I'm crazy and I don't even know if I can prove it to you yet."

The blonde head shook no and he sat back.

"Nope, that doesn't get you out of it. I already know you're crazy, so get on with it."

That made Tom smile. Leave it to his buddy to make him feel better. So he began telling the whole story to him, starting with the day off and how he found Loki. The other man listened intently, not showing any emotion or saying anything until he was done.

"I bet you think I'm going to say you're insane because you think you've found a Norse god of mischief, is that right?" the other man said with a smile.

"Well, a little, ya," he said helplessly.

"There is that, but if other people saw him, I'm willing to put that on hold for right now. I'm sure you can prove it if you need to."

Chris leaned back and positioned his weights above him, putting his hands on the bar.

"Nope," he told him, lifting it, " that is not why I think you're insane."

Tom stared at him, wondering what he was going on about.

"Really? Then why am I insane?" he couldn't help the little smile that turned the corners of his mouth at how well his friend was taking this.

"You're insane," he paused as he did a press of the weight, "because you're in love with him and instead of telling him, you keep pushing him away."

"What? How did you get that from what I told you?"

That was the last thing he'd expected to hear and he wracked his brain trying to figure out how Chris had gotten that from his story.

"It wasn't what you said Mate," he puffed, doing another set, " it's how you said it."

Tom was confused and felt like even his best friend was against him on this one. 

"Whatever, you're just as crazy as he is," he mumbled, getting into his own routine.

This time the time passed slowly, both of them keeping silent for the most part. The Englishman's brain kept wanting to process what the blonde said, but he refused to let it. At the end of the session, they showered as usual and dressed again.

"Are you really going on this date?" the Australian asked him.

"Of course, I'm not going to stand her up," he snapped back.

There was a hint of amusement in the blue eyes as he grinned at him.

"Alright, but you're going to regret it."

Tom threw his equipment into his locker and turned to him a little angrily.

"And why is that? I really like her."

He almost let an insult slip about Chris not wanting him to find love like he had Elsa, but he stopped himself. That would do irreparable damage to their relationship and he didn't want that. The other man patted him on the back before getting his things together.

"I'm sure you do. Let me know how it goes tomorrow."

It was unusual for his friend to just leave but he did this time. Tom tried to shrug away the uncomfortable feeling he was left with and made sure he looked presentable. Then he headed to see Brenda, a ball of happy nervousness and another one of anxiety forming in his stomach. They rolled against each other, putting him in a strange place. It was a good thing he was an actor because he was able to get past it and appear as if nothing was bothering him.

The date was, in his book, a success. They went out to eat and a movie. She laughed at all his jokes and they held hands at the right times. Tom was beginning to think this was the great choice, his mind starting to give him some peace. It was later than he expected when they arrived at her house and he hadn't thought about the god in hours. 

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" she asked, blushing a little.

He grinned at her and looked down.

"I would, but I don't think I should."

She playfully hit his shoulder.

"I wasn't offering that, you brute. I have work in the morning too you know."

They both laughed, knowing he had purposely misread her invitation.

"I know. But really, I should be getting back."

"Well, alright," she told him, moving closer and putting her arms around his neck.

"I insist on a kiss before you leave though."

His hands rested on her waist and he smiled at her.

"I think that's a reasonable request."

Both of their eyes closed as their lips came together. It was a nice, sweet embrace and lasted for a few seconds. But it had shaken him to his core.

"Good night," she said in a sexy way that would normally leave him wanting more.

He waited until she went inside before falling back against the side of the house. Now it made sense to him. Everything Chris had said was true. Joy filled his heart and all of the darkness and confusion that had been following him lifted. He knew what he wanted finally. Tom ran most of the way back to the apartment, slowing down as he got closer. His foot tapped impatiently in the elevator that took forever to get to his floor. The key frustrated him because it didn't want to cooperate and when it opened, he pushed the door hard, not wanting to wait for it.

The first thing he saw when he came in was a body wrapped in a blanket on the couch. His heart stopped as he walked slowly closer. He turned on the lamp next to the piece of furniture and could see the dark hair and thin frame that told him this was Loki. He had been worried it was someone else because the god always slept in his bed. But then the gravity of what this meant hit him. The other man had chosen to be out here, away from him. Tom shook him gently, needing to talk to him.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

He could see that his guest had been really asleep this time and looked at him groggily.

"What do you want?"

The actor could hear the gravelly sound of his voice that mean he'd been crying a lot. His eyes were still puffy and red but to Tom he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm back, from my date, and I have wonderful news."

The look of disbelief on the Asgardian's face made him realize what he thought.

"Whatever makes you think I care?"

"No, no, it's not like that."

Finally snapping fully awake, Loki sat up.

"Tom, please, I don't want to hear it. Besides I have something to tell you."

He was shocked and sat back a little.

"What?"

"I'm leaving in the morning. I'll find my own place, I still have money."

The actor's brain screamed at him. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"No, you can't leave."

"Why not?" the god scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Because," he fell to his knees in front of the other man and took his hands, " something happened tonight. I know what I've been doing and I'm so, so sorry."

He paused for a second before going on.

"Loki, she kissed me," he told him with excitement shining from his eyes. What had happened was so extraordinary he couldn't contain his joy.

Pain and anger greeted him as the god pulled his hands away.

"Why don't you just piss on my heart while you're stomping it into the floor"

"No, Loki, wait, listen."

He grabbed his hands back and held onto them.

"It was awful. I mean, the kiss was ok, but the way it made me feel was horrible. Don't you see?"

Tom scooted closer and lifted himself so he could lean toward him, putting his hand on his cheek.

"When you kiss me, I feel different. It feels perfect."

He took a chance and placed his lips against the god's, hoping he would let him. And there it was, that spark deep inside that told him this was where he needed to be. He was pushed back and missed the touch already.

"What makes you think I'll forgive you so easily?"

The actor knew he'd messed up badly, but he wasn't going to give up on Loki. He deserved to have someone fight for his love and Tom was going to be that person. He had no misconceptions about what he'd done wrong and now he was going to make up for all of it. His hand moved to the back of the god's neck and held him as he gazed into the unreal green of his eyes.

"I've finally come to my senses. Don't push me away because I'm going to keep coming back. I will prove my love to you no matter how long it takes."

There was a visible change in the other man's face. He could see the fine features soften as his words settled into the wounded heart.

"You love me?"

He nodded just the slightest and captured that warm, sweet mouth again. His lips spoke for him, moving slow and sensuously. The tip of his tongue brushed against the soft heat and it opened for him, making his heart leap with joy. Tom deepened the kiss, his arms automatically winding around the thin body in front of him. He tasted every part of the other man's moist cavern and it wasn't until he could hardly breathe that he broke their embrace. This was the first time he'd initiated anything physical and he could tell that fact didn't escape Loki. They were both breathing heavy and he ran his thumb over the god's swollen lips.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," he told him, his eyes flicking up to meet the other's.

A shy smile greeted him and he could see the sparkle in the emerald depths of the orbs he began to drown in.

"You can say things like that as long as you want."

He grinned back.

"Where should I start? You're the most enticing, gorgeous, intelligent, wonderful, patient...." he was interrupted by Loki grabbing and kissing him hard.

"I don't need to hear any more," he whispered to him with a searching look.

Tom knew what he was saying. It was time for him to prove it. And he couldn't be happier to give him what he wanted. The Englishman stood and pulled him up, leading him to the bedroom. There was the soft sound of their their bodies coming together when he reached the edge of the bed. He kissed him passionately, letting him know he chose to do this.

"We're going to do this slowly. It's my first time and I want to enjoy every inch of you."

He could see lust fill the other man's face at his words. It was unusual for him to say those kinds of things and they both knew it. Especially with the desire that laced his voice. His fingers trembled with excitement as he raised them to unbutton the god's shirt. Each button was a lifetime of waiting and finally he pushed the last one through the hole. Taking the collar on both sides, he slipped it from the other man's shoulders. His breath caught as he could finally appreciate the smooth white skin without feeling ashamed. The Asgardian practically glowed in the dark room, his skin reflecting the little moonlight that shined in through the blinds.

Loki's body tensed as his fingers lightly brushed his collarbone. He could see how hard it was for the god to stand still and let him do what he wanted. That just made it better. His hands lightly ran along the other man's chest, making sure to briefly hit the hard nubs of his nipples on the way down. There was a small intake of breath and the ribs rose a little faster from his lungs pressing against them. He shifted from his fingertips to the palms of his hands as passed the bottom of the rib cage to caress the soft skin of his belly. The whole time he made sure his eyes were locked to the god's. Every touch, every sensation were reflected in the pools of the god's soul. It amazed him how transparent he could be when he let his guard down.

"Take off the rest of your clothes," he ordered him quietly.

There was a flicker of indignation then acceptance. Maybe not every time, but for now this was Tom's show and he was in charge. A small smile curled the corners of the Asgardian's mouth as his thumbs went under the waistband of his pants and let them fall to the floor. The actor didn't look down, instead he pressed a little kiss to him. 

"Wait for me on the bed," he whispered.

As the god situated himself, Tom went into the bathroom and turned on the light to find something they could use as lubricant. He planned on taking Loki and claiming him as his own but either way, they were going to need it. His first instinct was to grab a bottle of lotion but then he remembered something one of his girlfriends had left there. Normally he was uptight about discarding things, but this had been thrown under the bathroom sink and forgotten for the most part. He opened the cupboard door and spotted the pink plastic right away. Reaching in, he pulled it out and looked at it. This was perfect for what they needed. 

The actor turned the light back off and started to remove his own shirt. Loki was laying on his side, his head propped up on one elbow. His eyes followed him and the Englishman gave him a wink, even if he wasn't sure he could see him. He remembered coming in suddenly and went back to the living room to close and lock the door. It was unlike him to forget all of these things. Only the god of mischief had been able to get him so distracted. He also had to take off his shoes. By the time he made it back to the bedroom, his shirt was off and he discarded it in the hamper.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Loki whined from the bed.

"Haven't you ever heard of delayed gratification?" he asked with a smile.

"No and if this has anything to do with it, I don't like it already," the god pouted.

Tom couldn't help but laugh as he unfastened his pants and removed them along with his underwear. He put them away before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, you will by the time we're done," he promised seductively.

The lubricant was placed on the night stand and he gently pushed Loki back by his shoulders so he was laying down.

"What's that for?" Loki asked, looking at the bottle.

"It's so I won't hurt you, don't you use lubricant on Asgard?"

Recognition lit his face and he smiled.

"I was able to use my magic before, but that's not an option anymore. Thank you for thinking ahead."

"You're welcome, now be quiet," he said as his lips lowered to the sweet spot where the other man's jaw met his neck. 

Tom kissed him softly there and felt the responding shiver. He didn't care how hard it was for both of them to control themselves, he was going to make his first time with the man he loved memorable. His tongue flicked against the silky skin and it was like a wall he'd been hiding behind for the last couple weeks came down. This was what he wanted but had been forcing himself to deny for so long.

The actor moved back to kiss the waiting mouth, parted just for him. He licked and sucked at the lips before plunging his tongue inside again. Cool hands found his shoulders to lightly stroke him there. He deepened the kiss and moved from sitting to laying next to the god. They were both naked facing each other and when he removed his lips from the other man's, he brushed the raven tresses back away from his neck. He could sense the eagerness in Loki but for some reason he was calm and not in a hurry. His fingers brushed along the high cheek bone as he purposely didn't do anything more for a moment.

"Tom, what in the name of everything that is good are you doing?"

He smiled in the semi darkness.

"I'm committing every second of this to memory. I'll never forgot how special our first time was."

"If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to do something that will make it very unspecial," the smooth voice grumped.

A chuckle quietly came from his chest.

"Don't worry, I only have so much control myself."

Loki came a little closer and he didn't stop him. His arms closed over the body that pressed to his and he had to shut his eyes at the feel of almost every inch of their bare skin touching simultaneously. He was starting to breath faster and his heart was racing. This time Loki pressed little kisses to his jaw and neck and Tom put his hand on the back of his head to encourage him. Their chests brushed together and he could feel the other man's nipples against his flushed body. He reached up to pinch them lightly and heard the hitch in the god's breathing. 

The actor nudged his leg between the long, pale ones of the Asgardian and pulled him even tighter against him. They kissed again, more heated and full of passion then the last few they'd shared. Now his hands roamed along the long back, reveling in the flawless feel of him. He let his palms cup the firm ass, squeezing a little before exploring the supple thighs.

"Yes, Tom, show me you want me," Loki mumbled into his ear before licking it lazily like a cat.

A moan came out before he could stop it. The velvety soft member of his lover lay against his belly, twitching occasionally. Neither of them were completely hard yet, but they were getting there. He found one of the scintillating peaks with his fingers again and rubbed against it until it was hard and straining under his touch. 

"I need more," the god whimpered.

He did too and couldn't deny his urge to touch him any longer. By the time his hand reached the other man's cock, it was hard and throbbing. He ran his thumb along the edge of the head, making Loki jerk against him.

"Uuuh.." he gasped against his neck.

It was a new feeling of power, holding his manhood and being able to illicit sweet noises from his throat. His own body knew it and a full erection hit him. Tom stroked along the length of the other man a few times while his mouth moved to his collarbone. He sucked along the ridge, enjoying the flavor almost as much as the pleasure he was giving the Asgardian.

The actor moved lowed, letting his lips and tongue leave a wet trail down and across the pale chest. His lips closed over one of the pink nubs and he sucked on it gently then harder. Loki's hips began to rock into his hand in rhythm with his motions. Leaving that side, he went to the other and repeated the process. Then he went back to the first. He was going to keep doing it until he felt...ah...there it was. Hot pre cum trickled over his fingers making him grin against the cool skin under his lips. That was his signal he'd been waiting for. Loki's body was primed and ready for him. The Englishman fumbled behind him until he felt the container he was looking for. He squirted some on his hand and began to rub it on his own hard cock, getting it nice and slick. 

Seeing the god laying against his pillow, panting slightly as he waited for him was a turn on all in itself. When he was covered good, he took a little more and placing the bottle back, coated his hand. He let his mouth distract the raven haired beauty with a long kiss as he subtly ran his hand over first the swollen scrotum then down to the inviting entrance. Loki was holding onto him, his body writhing as the long fingers stroked his sensitive hole.

"T..Tom...y..yes...I want..want you," he breathed.

"Ssshhh.." he muttered against his lips and slid a finger inside the incredibly tight ring of muscles.

"Ahhh...." Loki's body responded so well to the touches, his back arched up in pleasure.

That made his own aching member leak a little. So far he'd only used one finger, the idea of more was driving him mad with need. Biting his bottom lip, the actor pushed it in and pulled it out a few times. It was hard at first, the hot walls clutching at him, but he was able to get a second one in. Loki moaned as he gripped the sheets with one hand and Tom with the other. He had heard this was supposed to feel good, but he had a feeling the Asgardian was more sensitive then other men from his reactions. The creamy thighs fell apart, giving him more access and his pelvis tilted up for him. He was glad he didn't have to worry about hurting him.

A third finger went in and the thin body started to meet his slow thrusts. The Englishman had purposely kept his digits from going all the way in, just spreading and loosening the first few inches. He could tell Loki wanted him deeper but that wasn't something he was going to waste on his hand. He shifted around, leaving his fingers inside until he was on his knees and in position. The actor pulled on the hard shaft bouncing in front of him as he let his hand slip out. The head of his cock was right there and entered almost as soon as the fingers left. There was hardly any resistance because he did it so quickly but that didn't keep the body from closing around him tighter than a glove.

"Jesus..." he swore as he pushed in further.

"Tom! Hell!"

The god's body practically raised up to a sitting position as he filled him all the way. He let go of his member and pushed him back down. Then he covered him in kisses as the athletic legs moved restlessly under him. It was clear to him Loki wanted to feel him pounding against him already but the actor was aware of big he was. He wasn't going to take any chances at doing damage to him. The Englishman started slowly, almost painfully slow, making sure his thrusts back were gentle. Soon the other man had turned into nothing but a puddle of heaving sobs and moans.

"Please, no more. Let it go already!" he pleaded.

He was at the point he felt the other man could take it and did as he asked. His hips began to move faster as he gripped him by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Fuck!" he heard him exclaim.

Normally he would have worried he was hurting him, but not anymore. Loki asked for it and he was going to give him everything he had. But he still felt the need to give him an out if he was too much for him.

"Is this what you want? Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

"Yes, don't stop.." he begged.

That was the last thing he needed to hear. He filled the tunnel so much, he knew every time he was going in or out he was hitting the other man's prostate, driving him to the edge of an abyss he was going to fall into willingly. 

"N...now..it's...coming," he stuttered under him.

The actor had been holding his own back and waited until he felt the hot body convulse around him, semen spraying against his chest as Loki cried out unintelligibly. His teeth gritted together and he let his own juices flow into the small space already occupied by his huge cock.

Tom let his draining member slip out and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had dreamt about this, even masturbated to it. And it had been infinitely better than he could have imagined. He ran his hands through his sweat dampened hair and looked over to Loki. He seemed to be in his own pleasure induced haze.

"Do you believe me now?" the Englishman asked him in a teasing tone.

The god looked over with a smile.

"I believe you."

Even though they were both sticky and slightly sweaty, Loki cuddled up against him and he let him. There was nothing further to say and after a few minutes, they had both fallen into a deep sleep. The sound of the alarm broke through a wonderful dream he was having, although he couldn't remember what it had been about. The actor reached over and hit the button before he noticed the naked man laying on him. Everything from the day before came rushing back and he didn't regret one second of it. He was so happy actually, he wasn't going anywhere. Tom moved them around a little and pulled a blanket over both of their bodies. The movements woke Loki up and he looked at him sleepily.

"Time for work?" he mumbled.

"No, not today," he said happily, kissing him on the forehead.

The god smiled and cuddled closer to him. They both went back to sleep and about an hour later the annoying sound of his phone woke him again. Sighing, he knew it must be time to get up. The actor grabbed his cell phone and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

His voice was a little fuzzy from just waking up.

"Tom? Where the hell are you?"

It was Chris and he sounded more than a little worried.

"I'm fine, really. I'm not coming in today."

He squinted from the light as he moved his arm so he wouldn't hit the other man in the face.

"Would it have killed you to call someone? We're all ready to send the police over there."

"That's not necessary. Sorry, I was so comfortable, I didn't want to get up this morning."

There was a pregnant silence and he knew he was going to get it.

"Comfortable? You didn't get up because you were comfortable? What has gotten into you lately?"

He just groaned and fell back against his pillow. The god was startled and partially sat up.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just Chris calling to rip me a new one."

He could hear his friend telling the director he wasn't coming in and a barrage of bitching in the background. Unfortunately, hearing that made Loki grin at him. There was no doubt in his mind the other man was certainly the god of mischief. His life had become much more complicated since meeting him. But so much better at the same time.

"Who's that? Is that Loki?" Chris asked.

"Well, ya, who else would it be?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"No you can't talk to him. You probably sound too much like you know who."

The green eyes studied him as he listened to the conversation.

"It's alright, I can handle it."

Tom thought about it. Maybe he was finally over Thor and what he'd done.

"You just got lucky, he wants to say hi."

"Awesome!"

He handed the phone over and repressed a chuckle as Loki looked at it funny before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you keep my friend up all night so he didn't want to come to work today?"

The god's eyes grew big before he answered.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Even Tom could hear the laughter from the other end.

"I can't wait to meet you, I'm still having trouble believing you're real."

"That will have to be up to Tom, I'm afraid."

"Speaking of that hookey player, let me talk to him."

Loki took the phone away and gave it back to him.

"I could hear you, you know."

"Ya, I know. So it looks like I was right. I always knew you were a fag."

They both cracked up.

"Shut up, you're just jealous I didn't fall in love with you."

"Maybe."

There was more shouting and he could hear the change in Chris's voice. At the same time Loki started to place little kisses along his shoulder.

"I got to get to work. Some of us don't get to stay home because we shagged a god last night."

"I'm going to kill you when I see you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They both clicked off and Tom put the phone back. 

"Did you stay home for me?"

The actor placed both of his hands on either side of the Asgardian's neck.

"Yes I did."

A new brightness lit the handsome face and Loki kissed him.

"I won't ask you to again."

"You didn't ask me to this time."

"That's what made it perfect."

An understanding passed between them and he knew how much his small act had meant to his lover. There was still a lot of work ahead for them, but Tom had no worries anymore. As long as they loved each other, they would find a way.


End file.
